Transforming Remnant
by Agent Erick
Summary: Cybertron has been at war for millions of years, when everything seem lost, we managed to send one of our soldiers to stablish a base for us in a world well hiden from the Decepticons, this world is called Remnant
1. Chapter 1: Cybertron

Chapter 1CYBERTRON

The war has been going on for many years trough out all of the planet of Cybertron , two sides fighting each other, the autonomous robotic organisms called Autobots and Decepticons, fighting each other for the planet, and it can be seen how there are many explosions and decepticons shooting from the sky, the Autobots taking cover

"They're coming through the front lines!" scream Ratchet as he keep shooting the enemy with Ironhide behind him getting into position

"I lost contact with the capital" scream Arcee as Cliffjumper keeps shooting to cover her

"There is to many of them!" yelled Wheeljack to the others when suddenly someone got shoot and knocked back

"Stand back!" yelled brawn when suddenly "argh!" he was shoot and knocked back and fell on the floor

Three Decepticons where the ones that shoot him from a higher ground, when suddenly they were shoot at by the leader of the Autobots

Optimus Prime is running as he shoots the Decepticons he jumped over the cover and lands doing a roll for the landing before he gets on a knee and starts shooting again to the Decepticons that are coming to attack him, shooting one dead, and then standing up and shooting the other before he grabbed him by where he got shoot at and brings him over him before slamming him against the floor

He stud up again and turned around "where is B-127"

Suddenly a black and yellow cybertronian appeared and guns appearing on it and started shooting and suddenly he ran into a blue and green Decepticon, and right after that he transformed in the air and falling on top of a white and pink making it and the Decepticon fall of the tower that they were on, and then when they hit the floor the Decepticon lost his head upon contact with the floor as the black and yellow Autobot used the Decepticon as a way to avoid damage and also made a roll and then stud up and kicked the head of the decapitated decepticon

The head when flying towards other decepticon sneaking up to Optimus prime and it hit him knocking him to the floor "sorry I am late, had a little traffic" said B-127 as he got to Optimus side

When an Autobot scream "their coming!, incoming!" but Optimus and B-127 turned to see what was coming and B-127 said "uh….optimus…", Optimus' eyes widened when he saw what just arrived

Soundwave sudenly came from the sky and said "Decepticons…" then Starscream with Shockwave appeared behind Soundwave as he yelled "ATTACK!" his voice sounding like and old robot toy or and old broken cassette player

Optimus looked at them before he yelled to his team "Autobots!, FALL BACK!" he told them as he starts shooting again and telling them "get to the tower" as he keeps shooting to give them some cover

Shockwave then ordered starscream and other two seekers "destroy the Launchpad!, let none escape!" the three of them jumped and transformed to give chase after the Autobots to the tower

On the tower Optimus says to the others "Cybertron has fallen, get to the scape pods!, there are other Autobots scatter across the galaxy, we must reach them if we hope to survive"

B-127 then goes up to Optimus and says "Optimus this is our home, we need to fight for it" as the other autobots had already gotten on a escape pod

Starscream and the other two seekers be seen flying up the tower, and Optimus sees them going above them as they try to get high above the tower

Optimus turns to B-127 and tells him "we will fight on, but we must find refuge first, I need you to find a planet that is well hidden, once you find it you will travel there and establish a base for us, once we've gather the others will join you, you must protect the planet, if the Decepticons find it, then our people are truly finished, now go" optimus ordered B-127 as he nods as he runs to an escape pod

Once the Decepticons reached the height they wanted they transformed and started shooting missiles that went down and around the tower before they collided on the bottom of the tower, making the tower to start falling

Optimus is suddenly is on his knees due to the sudden movement of the tower and he tells him from where he was "Good luck soldier, I'll buy you some time" he said as he looked up and started shooting at the Decepticons that where on the sky as B-127's escape pod got launched, with the rest of the remaining autobots

Optimus is running towards the edge of the tower as it falls ,and he then jumps off of it, falling on a flying Decepticon as they both go down

B-127 watches from his escape pod with a sad expression as the tower falls, as he gets further and further away from his planet and goes deeper and deeper into space

And from outside the planet, B-127's scape pod can be seen leaving it as the other Autobots are seen in their escape pods going the opposite way of where Bee is going, but he was being followed by a Decepticon, Blitzwing

As bee is going thought out space, a worm hole appeared and it sucked both Bee and Blitzwing into it, sending them to an unknown place in the galaxy.

* * *

**Autor****'s note:**

**hello everyone, this is my first time writting a fanfiction, and its a RWBY and Transformers Crossover fanfiction, i hope you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Remnant

Chapter 2 Remnant

A man with white hair and with glasses and green clothes and his hands resting on a cane, he is looking up to the sky from inside the tower he is in, looking at the peace of the world when suddenly, he sees something coming from the sky, it looked like a meteor and he just saw how it crashed at the outsides of the city, with a surprise look he watches where the meteor crashed, he was suddenly greeted by a blond woman with green eyes with black, white and purple clothes and then she says

"Ozpin!, did you saw what just happened?, what appears to be a meteor just crashed at the outsides of vale!" she told him and without looking at her, Ozpin simply said

"yes Glynda, I did see it, call Qrow please, and prepare a bullhead too, we are going to investigate what happened" he told her as Glynda nodded and groaned when she heard Qrow's name, and she left headmaster Ozpin's room, leaving him wondering what was that made the meteor appear

From the place where what was assumed was the meteor, B-127 rises from the crashed and destroyed scape pod, he gets out of the crater and looks around asking himself "where am i?", he was slightly injured when suddenly he was attacked by Blitzwing, who had thrown a missile to him, knocking him back against some trees, cracking one and making one fall down

As Blitzwing gets closer he transforms as B-127 gets up and then he pushes B-127 against a mountain side and he yells at him "did you think you could hide!?"

then B-127 manages to kick him on the face after he pushes Blitzwing's arm away from him and he flies up a bit as B-127 makes a roll as he makes his mask cover his head and grabs a tree and Blitzwing lad in front of him and B-127 tries to hit him with the tree but Blitzwing just dodge it and see the tree flying out of B-127's hands and then he punches B-127 and then back handed him sending him back to the ground

Blitzwing turns his right hand into a canon and says "and now is you're time for screaming, like your friend-.!" He was sudenly pushed to the ground by B-127

B-127 sudenly stands up and takes his blade out from his right arm and jump on Blitzwing to stab him but he flies from under him and he then goes towards B-127 and grabs him right before he could hit him with his blade, he takes B-127 up the mountain and then slams him against the rock as he keep flying up

when suddenly B-127 manages to scape Blitzwing's grasp and holds onto his foot so he doesn't falls off and he climbs up to his back and with his left blade he starts stabbing him on his jet engines Making them fly off and then slam onto the mountain side before falling to an edge of said mountain, B-127 falling on his feet as Blitzwing falls on his face then standing up again and start shooting at B-127 as he covers himself, taking a few steps back to the edge but before he slides Blitzwing grabs him tells him "tell me where you're friends are hiding"

"I'll never talk" B-127 replied angrily

"is that right…" he said as his left hand transforms into a sharp like needle "then let's make it official" and he suddenly stabs B-127 on the neck and he pulls out his voice box, B-127 trying to get Blitzwing's hand off of him in pain and panic when suddenly Blitzwing lets go of B-127 making him fall, he hits the wall of the mountain side before he finally reaches the floor badly injured

Blitzwing descends in front of B-127 and says as he grabs him by the neck and takes him up to his eye level "B-127, as a member of the Atutobot resistance, you are a traitor to Cybertron, and by that you are sentenced….to death" in that moment B-127 grabs his arm and opens it to reveal Blitzwing's missiles, he grabs one and then stabs him with it, making the missile to start a sound signaling that it will explode in a few seconds

Taken by surprise Blitzwing tries to take the missile out of his chest giving B-127 the opportunity to escape by pushing himself out of Blitzwing's grasp, transforming his right arm into a canon and Blitzwing says "no...NO!" and he shoots the missile making it explode sending B-127 back and killing Blitzwing

From far away a bulhead that was getting closer with Headmaster Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch and Qrow Branwen as they see the explosion.

After the explosion B-127 slowly stud up victorious as he looks at his damaged body, from inside the mask he could see a message saying *Memory cells failing* he hold his neck in pain as he walks away slowly, tired and injured, as he walks he is able to spot and old and abandoned VW beetle, and he scans it before he collapsed on the floor against a tree, B-127 only seeing a message *MEMORY CORE CRITICAL FAILURE* blinking a couple of times before everything turned dark and a message appeared saying *initializing shutdown* and he is shutdown

Suddenly his body started shrinking as he was unconscious and he finally shrunk to a human size as his body turned human, with metallic parts on his body on his arms, legs and back and his door wings turned into crystal wings with a metallic edge and his body was covered in a black t-shirt yellow jacket and black and yellow sweat pants

The reason for his change is due to the magic remnants of the past and that itself trying to change what is alien to the planet, turning him into a human, there are dark creatures of evil called Grimm, and there is Dust, a powerful material that had helped humanity during all its time to defend themselves of the Grimm

The bullhead soon arrived and Ozpin, Qrow and Glynda stepped out of it and they went to where the crash happened, they found the crater but found nothing in it but they also noticed the remains of a very big fight, they all splitted up to see if they could find anything

After what felt to be like half an hour of searching Glynda found something, a blond boy with clothes with the colors black and yellow who appeared to be badly injured and had many robotic body parts, this surprised Glynda as she ran up to him and took the 17 year old looking teen on her arms and quickly ran back to Ozpin so they can take him to Beacon Academy and give him medical help, they all got in the bullhead and they fly back to the Academy.

* * *

**Autor****'s note:**

**Hello everyone!, here is chapter two of Transforming Remnant, in this chapter we are finaly able to see Bumblebee or B-127 in Remnant, the reason for him to become human is not well explained so i****'ll try to explain it here as best as i can, if you have seen Volume 6, then you remenber the gods and the magic that was left over after they left remnant, i imagine that when the planet when confronted with a living beeing that is alien to it, it chainges the creature with remnants of that magic turning it into a human or faunus beeing.**

**and if you are wondering, Bumblebee is not a faunus, he is human, the reason for thoes wings on his back is because of the doors that are folded on his back when he tranforms into his robot mode, i try to adapt bumblebee into a human and decided to give him robotic parts that can be tranformed into his weapons, as for his semblance, you will be able to see it in the future**


	3. Chapter 3: The Test

Chapter 3 The Test

* * *

B-127 wakes up confused, he is currently weak thanks to how injured he is but oddly enough, he fells strong; he doesn't remembers anything of what happened before he fell unconscious

He was covered in bandages but he could also feel how his injuries have been healed, he looks at his hands, he had metallic hands but they looked human, B-127 was confused and suddenly the door of the room he was in was opened and a man in green clothes, white hair and a cane on one hand and a notebook and pen on the other came into the room and he looked at B-127 before he said

"hello young man, my name is professor Ozpin, it's good to finally see you awake, you have been unconscious for a week" he saw B-127's eyes widened when he heard that, his bright blue eyes looking at the man in shock

"I know that it is shocking, but when we found you, you were badly injured and bleeding, we managed to save you by unlocking your aura… do you know what aura is?" the man asked him

B-127 simply shook his head and the man sigh slightly and said "Aura is the physical manifestation of one's soul, it helps with fighting, giving a shield that protects you from any attacks and can heal you if you are badly injure, anyone can have an aura, humans an faunus..."

Ozpin looked at the young man when he said faunus, seeing his confused expression Ozpin then said "the faunus are one of the two intelligent races that inhabit Remnant, the other race being the Humans. While Faunus resemble Humans, they're often easily distinguishable from us in that they possess the traits of animals" he explained and B-127 simply nodded in understanding

"the reason I'm bringing this information up is because I wanted to make sure abouth a suspicion I had, and I am corrected…tell me, do you remember anything of what happened before you felt unconscious?" Ozpin asked him, B-127 simply shook his head saying no,

He nodded at that and said "like I suspected, you have memory loss, and you also appear to be mute due to an injury to the neck" he told B-127 placed his hand on his neck to feel a scar, he nodded again and Ozpin finally asked

"Do you remember where you came from?" B-127 shook his head saying no "do you remember who you are?" he shook his head again "do you know or remember how to fight?" and instead of saying no B-127 on instinct he nodded saying yes, making Ozpin smile and he said

"Would you like to join my Academy?, we could help you with what you need till the initiation, you can study everything you can till that day and do some training too, so…what do you say?...bumblebee?" he told and B-127 nodded with a smile accepting the offer and accepting the new name he was given by the headmaster of the Academy,

Ozpin nodded and he said "very well, get change and come out of the room, miss Goodwitch will be taking you to the simulation room, where you will be showing us you fighting ability"

Bumblebee nodded as he saw the man walk away and he stud up, putted his clothes on and once he was ready he walked out to meet the blond, green eye woman that he can only assume was Miss Goodwitch, bumblebee looked up at her confused and then he smiled at her

Glynda looked at him and then said "hello young man, is good to finally see you awake and good, my name is Glynda Goodwitch….i presume you are the one that Headmaster Ozpin called…bumblebee, am I correct?" and bumblebee nodded with a smile, Glynda sigh and said "of course he would call you like that, are you okay with that name?" she asked him and bumblebee nodded once again and Glynda just smilled and nodded as she starts walking to the simulation room,

"Please follow me, we are going to the simulator room, where you will be fighting against a small group of robots to test your fighting abilities" she said as bumblebee nodded and followed her to that room, is usually used for training but today it was going to be used as a way to show Bumblebee's abilities

Once there Bumblebee enters into the center of the room where in front of there are 4 robots currently shutdown, Glynda enters a room where Ozpin is at and looking through a glass window, Glynda takes her scroll and prepares everything and a computer voice said

*_simulation activate, student Bumblebee will be fighting level 7 androids, if his aura levels reach to red, the simulation will stop, showing he lost, if he manages to destroy the androids the match will be stopped and proving his victory, the match begins in 3…2…1….go!_*

In that moment the androids started moving two shooting at Bee and the other two trying to surround him,

In that moment Bumblebee quickly dodge the bullets that where being fired at him, Ozpin and Glynda saw how what appeared to be a armor coming out of his body and robotic parts, a bee looking mask appearing on his face, as his right arm turned into a canon taking Ozpin and Glynda by surprise,

Bumblebee starts shooting at the androids, his growing blue eyes looking thought the crystal spaces on his mask that covered his eyes, he had a serious expression but he was doing this on instinct, suddenly one of the androids managed to jump at him and it try to hit him with his blade, bumblebee noticed and quickly moved out of the way making a blade to come out of his left arm and he swung his blade stabbing the android thought the chest, bringing him up into the air and down into the ground, making the android to be slammed against the floor

Bumblebee quickly turned around and shoots an android that was currently shooting at him and he managed to hit him making the android to be knocked back with a huge hole on its chest, Bee quickly stud up and ran towards the other android that tried to snick up on him and transformed his right hand canon back to his hand and then made his blade appear as he stabs the android on the head,

Bee turned to look towards the last android, it was shooting at him and Bee quickly ran up to him, his blades going back into his arms, it appears that bumblebee would be taking this fight hand to hand

Bee ran up to the remaining android and he punched him, the android tried to doge the punch but was suddenly kicked by bumblebee on the side, making it to stumble away, Bee then jumped in the air and send a really fast and strong kick on the side of the head of the android making it to fly into the wall, Bee landed on his feet as he looked around to see if he had finished and shoot the last android with his arm canon again just to make sure it was unable to function anymore

A ringing bell sound was heard and the robotic voice then said *_the winner is Bumblebee, congratulations_* bumblebee nodded, he looked back at the entrance and he was meet by a surprised Glynda and a smiling Ozpin

"You did excellent young man, you have proven your abilities for fighting, and so I am pleased to say that we grant you a home for this week until the initiation starts where you will be put in a team, miss Goodwitch here is going to take you to your provisional room as well to give you a tour around the academy.

A few days later Ozpin decided to keep Bee hidden, helping him to understand a little about what he was going to learn in the academy, or "the basics" as one would call them, and during that time bumblebee was learning a lot and surprisingly very quickly too, maybe he would be ready for the initiation

* * *

**Autor****'s note:**

**hello again everyone!, today i bring you chapter 3, i hope you all like it**


	4. Chapter 4: Ruby Rose

Chapter 4: Ruby Rose

* * *

In a calm night people are walking around the streets of vale, but from an alley, a shadowy figure can be seen walking, and it gets closer to the light it reveals a man with orange hair , a white coat with brown pants and a cigar on his mouth as he smokes, other four men wearing black and red clothes and red glasses came from the alley

People looking at this man and his companions with fear as they back away from them, and they can be seen walking towards a dust shop called *From Dust Till Dawn*

And they suddenly entered the building taking the shop owner by surprise, but behind some shelves, a girl with a red cape and black and red clothes can be seen reading a weapons magazine

The man in the white coat got closer to the shop owner and said "do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" one of the men in black and red clothing pointed a gun to the shop owner

The shop owner raised his hands in the air and he says with fear "P-please, just take my Lien and leave!"

The crime boss then said "Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money…" then he turned to his left and said "grab the dust" and one of henchman placed a box on the counter and opened it to reveal ten empty dust vials and each of them grabbed one and they went to take the dust on its powdered form

And then a henchman said "Crystals, Burn. Uncut" he said as the shop owner was quick to do as he said grabbing each one of them, one of the henchman walked to take more dust when he noticed the girl that was behind a shelf reading her magazine,

The man looked at her angrily and then he pulled out his sword and said "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see'em " and he pointed his sword at the girl, but seeing no movement or response he got more angry and said "Hey, I said hands in the air!" he gets closer to her and pulls her by the shoulder slightly as he says "You got a death wish or something!?"

The girl turned around to look at the henchman with her headphones on "Huh?" the girl said confused, the black and red man pointed his finger to his ear and the girl calmly takes her headphones of and asked the man "yes?"

The henchman then said "I said, put your hands in the air, now!"

The girl looked at the man confused and said "are you…robbing me?"

The man finally more angry yelled at her "Yes!"

And the girl simply replied "Oh"

From where the white coat crime boss was standing he heard one of his henchman say "Hey!" when suddenly a girl scream "Hyah!" was heard, and that henchman was sent flying against the wall of the crime boss, one of then turned towards the crime boss and he simply nodded

The henchman ran towards the girl with his gun pointed at her and said "Freeze!"

From outside the shop the Henchman was seen been kicked out of the dust shop by the black and red girl as the two of them are seen coming out from the window

From inside the shop the rest of henchman looked out the window with their weapons ready and they could see the girl slowly standing up as she reveals her weapon, that starts unfolding to reveal a red scythe with her music still being played being heard faintly from the headphones, she suddenly makes her scythe spin with her body before she rested it against the floor

The crime boss just said "okayyy…" then he looks at his henchman before saying "Get her!", the henchman nodded as they quickly ran out of the store and up to the girl

The girl quickly jumped and she turned around on top of her site and then kicked the man on the face sending him flying back into the dust shop, the other two henchman ran up to her and she made a shoot which help her turn around quickly, she hit the first henchman and he was sent flying back and then when she stopped she brought the back of her scythe and slammed it on the second henchman, the final one came up to her and was prepared to shoot her when she sudenly shoot first, using the momentum to be send away safely as the man started shooting and did that again to use that speed to her advantage and the final one she used she went up to the henchman sliding with her right foot in front of her making the tug to get hit by her an be sent flying up in the air, she used her scythe to stop herself from sliding anymore and then turned around in the air and kicked the henchman on the air knocking him quickly to the ground, and then she fell on the floor on her knees before she stud up again looking at the crime boss

The crime boss just said "you were worth every cent, Truly, you were" he then takes his cigar out of his mouth and holds it with his left hand and he looked at the girl "well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening" he then threw his cigar on the ground and turned the cigar off with his cane "and as much as I'd like to stick around…" he pointed his cane at the girl "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." And suddenly he shoot at the girl with a fire dust bullet

The girl quickly shoots her scythe and she was sent into the air and the fire dust bullet exploded upon contact with the floor, and then the girl falls on her knees, , she quickly looked up to see that the crime boss was gone, she looked around, she turned around she saw the man climbing up a ladder from a nearby building, the shop owner was coming out of the dust shop and she looks at him before asking "you okay if I go after him?" and the shop owner simply said "Uh huh." As he nodded

The girl quickly shoots her way up the building and lades on the roof behind the crime boss and says "hey!"

the man then stopped and said "persistent…" the girl get on guard and suddenly a bullhead appear out of nowhere in front of the man and a light shines on the girl as she takes a step back

She sees the man getting up on the bullhead and he says "end of the line, Red" he pulls out a crystalline fire dust and throws it at her and it falls in front of her, he aims his gun cane at the crystalline dust and shoots

The girl prepares to cover herself when suddenly a blonde woman, with black, white and purple clothes appeared, the man scream in joy "Whoa-ho-ho!" thinking he had gotten rid of the girl but stopped as he looks better "huh?"

The woman had created a protective energy shield that covered both herself and the girl in black and red clothes, the woman simply said "hm." As the smoke disappeared and her energy shields disappeared too, the young girl looks at the woman amazed and the woman simply pushes her glasses before she sent a variety of attacks at the bullhead

Making the pilot to move to doge as many attacks as she can, the man hit himself against the wall and quickly enters with the pilot room and says "We got a Huntress!", the woman in red clothes quickly stud up letting go of the steering stick, walking pass the man and he quickly took hold of it to keep the bullhead in the air

The blonde woman formed many storm clouds above the bullhead and from inside the bullhead the man said "the hell?" as the storm starts being form above him, the blond woman then brought her arm down and then the storm cloud hailed shards of ice many of them being stabbed into the bullhead but not causing any critical damage to the air vehicle when suddenly one of this shards of ice went thought the window of the pilot room and the man quickly doge to avoid getting hit

The woman in red appeared and he hands gets on fire before she shoot that fire towards the blonde woman, the huntress uses her energy shields to cover herself from the attack and the remains fell around her as those remains reignited and exploded right after the huntress jumped out of the way doing a back flip, she then pulls her right hand up where she has her riding crop and she stops the remains of the floor that exploded in the air.

Before she brought them all together in a form of spear and then she send it towards the bullhead where the woman in red tried stopping it by firing fire at it but it just made it stop and spread itself into pieces before reforming it itself into the spear form and going at the bull head, the man quickly noticed it and he turns the bullhead a bit to make that spear go above them and avoid any critical damage

And it works but not for long as they got separated into three different spears, all of them getting ready to attack but the woman in red simply used a powerful attack the disintegrated the spears, the ashes falling slowly

The girl in black and red then looked at the huntress confused before she turned her scythe into a gun and started firing four bullets at the red woman with glowing yellow eyes, the huntress slightly surprised by this as she then turns to the woman angrily as they see the woman stopping the four bullets with her hand

The woman in red then made five fire circles on the ground, the huntress seeing this she used her semblance to move the girl out of the danger as she does a front roll to avoid the explosions that came next, the huntress falling on her feet as she gets up and the girl slowly getting up, the huntress seeing how the bullhead flies away

The blond huntress then turned her head to look at the young girl angrily

The girl then said "you're a Huntress!" said huntress turns to look at her and she says "can I have your autograph?" she said in excitement

* * *

Said girl is now seen in an interrogation room looking sadly at the floor as the huntress walks behind her saying "I hope you realized that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

The girl the frowns and looks at the woman saying "they started it!"

The huntress simply says "if it were up to me you'd be sent home…" she walks in front of the door "with a pat on the back"

In that moment the girl smiles

The huntress looked towards the girl with a stern look before saying "and a slap on the wrists" she then slapped her riding crop against the table in front of the girl and she scream "Eeek!",

"But…there is someone here who would like to meet you" the huntress told the girl as she looks at her surprised

The huntress walks away from the door and a man in green clothes with grey-ish hair, glasses, a coffee mug on his left hand and a plate filled with cookies on his right hand enters the room,

The man then says "Ruby Rose…" he gets closer to her to see her better and says "you…" the girl Ruby appeared worried and confused and the man then said "have silver eyes."

Ruby replied confused with an "um…" before she was interrupted by the man

"So!" the huntress was showing a video of her fight on a fairly large scroll, the man continues "where did you learn to do this?" he asked as he pointed at the scroll the huntress was holding

Ruby replied nervously "S-Signal Academy" she smiled slightly at the man and he replies

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" he asked her

Ruby then replies "well, one teacher in particular."

The man said "I see…" and the he placed the plate of chocolate chip cookies he had on his right hand on the table in front of Ruby, she looks at them and then a the man as she slowly reaches out for one and quickly eat it, before she started to quickly eat them as her mouth is getting filled with them

The man then says "it's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow"

Ruby enjoys her cookies as she says "Mmmm!. Thash muh unkul!" the man looks at the again and ruby finishes eating her cookies cleaning her mouth with her left hand before saying "sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow!, He's a teacher at Signal!" the man smiled at her and takes a sip from his coffee as she continues "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like-Hooowaaah!, Witchaaaa!" those final parts doing karate like attacks

The man replied "So I've noticed", he placed his coffee on the table and he rests his hands on the table and asks "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school design to train warriors?"

Ruby replies by saying "well…I want to be a Huntress."

"Want to slay monsters?" he asked

And ruby replies saying "yeah" as she nodded at the question, "I only have two more years of training left at Signal!" she said looking at the man "And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" she said that looking at the huntress "you see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress , and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! ' hehe, I mean the police are alright, but the Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more Romantic and exiting and really, gosh, you know!" she said with exitemen

The huntress just looked at her with a stern confused look on her face and blinks confused

The man then asks"…Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon" She answered

Ozpin smiled simply saying "hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked her

"More than anything." She answered

Ozpin looked at the Huntress and she rolled her eyes as she looks away simply saying "Hmmph", he turns back to Ruby, "well okay."

Ruby is smiling at this

* * *

The next day in the bullhead her expression changes into one of disbelief as a blonde girl gets her into a hug "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" she said as she hugs Ruby "this is the best day EVER!" she said with excitement

"Please... stop…" ruby said as she felt herself being crushed by the blonde girl's hug

"But I'm so proud of you!" she said happily

"Really, Sis, it was nothing" ruby said looking at the blonde girl

"What do you mean?, it was incredible!," she said with a smile before she continues "Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!" as in cue a blonde boy with black and yellow clothes and light blue eyes turned his head towards the blonde girl and ruby

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, okay?" she said slightly upset, the blonde boy looking at them more confused now, as Ruby continues "I don't wanna be any kind of knees!" the blonde girl just looks at her sister smiling "i just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you?, Aren't you excited?" the blonde girl asks her sister

"Of course I'm excited…I just…I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything" she said a bit sad to her sister

"but you are special" the blonde sister replied as she brings ruby into a hug with one arm over her shoulder

A news reporter was suddenly heard "… The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchtwick, who continues to evade authorities" a hologram appears showing the man Ruby fought the day before "if you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department, back to you Lisa" the hologram changed to show the news reporter Lisa Lavender

"Thank you, Cyril, In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest, turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…" the woman was cut off when the hologram turned off, and in that same place a hologram of the blond huntress in black, white and purple clothes appeared,

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" Ruby and her Blonde sister turned around to look at the hologram, the blonde boy and black and yellow did the same thing

"Who's that?" The blonde asked her sister as she looks at her

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch" the hologram said, "Oh." Said the blonde girl

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." And with that the hologram of Glynda Goodwitch disappeared

"Wow!" said ruby in amazement as she gets closer to the nearest window and looks outside, "look, you can see Signal from up here!" her sister son standing beside her looking around,

The blonde boy in black and yellow got closer to the window and also looked around and from outside they could see a big Airship that was transporting Beacon's future students

"I guess home isn't too far after all" said ruby as her sister put her arm around her shoulder

"Beacon's our home, now" she said with a smile

"augh…" they turned to look at a blonde boy wearing a black hoodie, who looked like he was going to vomit, and then they saw him run right behind them as he holds his mouth, the other blonde boy saw this and quickly moved out of the way

"Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone." Said the blonde girl

"It was a nice moment while it lasted" replied ruby to her sister

"I wonder who we're gonna meet." Wondered the blonde girl

"I just hope they're better than _Vomit Boy_." Said ruby as the airships are getting closer to beacon she suddenly exclaim " Oh, Yang, Gross!, You have puke on your shoe!"

The blonde girl now known as yang said "Gross, gross, gross" multiple times as ruby backs away

"Get away get away!, Get away from me!" Ruby yelled at her sister in panic

All meanwhile the other blonde boy in black and yellow just looked at them and he sigh and shook his head with a smile, he was holding a bag filled with things that Professor Ozpin had asked him to get from Vale, that's why he was in this in this airship in the first place, and he wondered how things would be going on the future

* * *

**Autor's note:**

**Hello everyone!, today i bring you Chapter 4, in this chaapter it has already been a week since bumblebee woke up and was helped by Professor Ozpin, and its time we shift our sights to the other RWBY cast, someone asked me "why are they human?" and i belive he is refering to bumblebee, i made him human because i wanted for them to have more interactions with our beloved Bumblebee, that way, when something happens to him, they will be more worried or mad depending on what happens to him or what he does, i wan****t them to have strong bonds **

**anyways, if you are wondering what Ozpin asked Bumblebee to get at vale well, it was more coffee, just that, Ozpin just wanted more coffee before he ran out of his private supply of coffee**


	5. Chapter 5: The Shining Beacon

Chapter 5: The Shining Beacon

* * *

From outside of beacon the airships can be seen slowly descending at the Cliffside top edge where there is the aerial docking bays, the Airship stopping there and opening its doors for the students to come out

Once it was opened an the blonde boy with the black hoodie and blue jeans suddenly ran out of the airship covering his mouth with his hands "Whoa…mmmm… bleeeehh… blleehh…bleh" the students could see how the boy vomits into the nearest trashcan

The two sisters Yang and Ruby are seen walking out from the airship behind the vomiting boy and the other blonde boy in black and yellow can be seen walking out of the airship trying to avoid that vomiting boy who was groaning tired after vomiting

Soon the two sisters and the rest of students reached the main avenue and they both say "wowwwwwwww…" they are amazed by Beacon Academy and the tower at the center of it all, it was something truly amazing to see

"The view from vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said as she crosses her arms

"Ooh! Ooh! Sis!" ruby said as she looks exited, "That kid has a Collapsible staff!" she said to her sister as yang looks at her unimpressed and a bit confused "and she's got a fire sword!" she said as she holds Yang's arm with happiness before letting go of her as she goes towards the other student to see their weapons, but she is grabbed from the hood on her cape by her sister "Ow, ow, ow…"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons." Said yang

"Just weapons?" asked ruby slightly offended "They're an extension of ourselves!, they're a part of us!, they're so cool!" ruby told her sister with joy and excitement

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon?, Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked as Ruby unfolds her scythe and rests it against her shoulder

"of course I'm happy with Cresent Rose!" said ruby as she just holds Cresent Rose with her left hand, "I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better" she explained to her sister

"Ruby" yang started as she pulls Ruby's hood over her head and said "come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" yang asked Ruby with a smile

"But why would I need friends when I have you?" asked Ruby with a smile

"well…" suddenly a bunch of other students appeared behind Yang "Actually , my friends are here. Gotta go catch up!" she said as she and the other students ran past ruby "'kay, c'ya, bye!"

They left Ruby spinning "W-Wait!, Where are you going?" ruby asked and yang can be seen running away into Beacon with her other friends "Are we supposed to go to our dorms?" ruby had just stopped spinning "where are our dorms?...Do we have dorms?" she started stumbling "I don't know what I'm doing…" she said before she fell on some suit cases, all of them falling around her

"What are you doing!?" scream an annoyed girl, making the blonde boy in black and yellow look towards them, he appeared confused as he starts walking to where they are

"Uh…sorry" Ruby apologizes as she sits up before looking at the girl

Ruby was meet with a girl in white clothes and white hair who now appeared more annoyed than before "sorry?, Do you have any idea of the damage you could've cause?" asked the girl angrily as she pointed her finger at ruby

"Uhh..." ruby said as she picked up one of the suitcases with both her hands, she appeared worry and confused, she was about to give it to the girl in white when suddenly

"Gimme that!" she said angrily as she grabbed the suitcase out of Ruby's "This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry" she said as she opens the suitcase

"Uhh…" ruby said again as she scratches her head and she looks slightly away

"what are you, Brain dead?" she took out a crystal dust vial "Dust, Fire, Water, Lightning, energy!" she said as she moves the hand, making some of the red powdered dust to come out from that crystal vial that wasn't correctly closed,

This red Dust powder reach ruby as she was standing up, making her to want to sneeze "Are you even listening to me?" she asked Ruby "is any of this sinking in?" from where they blonde boy now stud saw all the powder dust in the air and his eyes widened as he looks at Ruby who was about to sneeze

"what do you have to say for yourself!?" she yelled angrily at ruby, the blonde boy took some steps back to avoid the explosion that was about to come

"Uhhhhaaaahhh-Chooooo!" Ruby sneezed and that powdered dust that was in the air suddenly exploded all around them with lightning and ice Dust mixed into that explosion

The Dust vial that the girl in white was holding flew up in the air and it landed besides a girl in black wearing a bow that was reading a book, she looked at the vial and then towards to where all the commotion was happening, suddenly she felt how someone tapped her shoulder and surprised she turned around to see a blonde boy with bright blue eyes, and black and yellow clothes, he pointed at the crystal dust vial and understanding what he wanted she gave it to him, the boy smiled and nodded as they both turned to look at the girl in white

"Unbelievable!, this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" she yelled angrily at Ruby as Ruby just taps her two pointer fingers together

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby said as she looks at the angry girl

"Ugh! You complete, dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon" she asked more angrily at ruby and annoyed too

"Well…I…uh…" Ruby said as she looks away

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!" she said as she looks away

Ruby now slightly annoyed responded "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

"it's Heiress, actually" said the girl in black as she walks up to them with the boy in black and yellow following behind her with the Dust vial in his robotic hand and a bag filled with coffee bags for Ozpin on his other robotic hand,

both girls noticed the boy behind him and the girl in white noticed what appeared to be wings on his back and she scowl at the boy slightly, they boy just looked at her confused and she saw his neck and noticed it had a scar, seeing this the girl in white stopped knowing that the boy that she thought was a Faunus is mute

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company" the girl in black continued and the blonde boy in black and yellow looked at the crystal Dust vial and he sealed it correctly with one hand, "one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world"

The girl in white now known as Weiss Schnee simply smirked before saying "Finally, some recognition!" and then she looked at Ruby after that

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" the girl in black finished and the boy in black and yellow made a gesture of surprise by that information but he was actually laughing slightly

"What- How dare-!" Weis was angry and offended by that and they could hear Ruby laughing a bit too "the nerve of-!" the boy gave the Dust crystal vial and angrily she took it out of his hands, and they watch as Weiss walks away angrily

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby told Weiss as she walks away "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." Said Ruby sadden and then she looks behind her with a smile "So what's-?" she stopped when she saw the girl in black walking away, leaving the blonde boy behind with Ruby, she looked at the boy confused before she got on her knees and then she laid on the ground, the boy just looked at her confused before he sat down beside her and smiled at her "Welcome to Beacon…"

she said and the boy just sigh as he stud up and extended his free hand towards her to help her get up, he was smiling, Ruby smiled and took his hand and got up with the help of the blonde boy in black and yellow

"Hey…" Ruby and the other Blonde boy in black and white clothes looked towards a blonde boy that was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans "I'm Jaune" he said presenting himself to them with a smile, The other Blonde boy in black and yellow simply smiled and wave his hand rapidly at him

"ruby" she said with a smile as she wave her hand slightly at him saying hello"…" she looked at him before saying "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" she asked him with a smile

* * *

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune told Ruby and the fellow blonde

"Look, I'm sorry Vomit-Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Said ruby

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face?" Jaune said back to ruby

"Hey that explosion was an accident" ruby pouted

"Well the name's Jaune Arc, Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!" said Jaune

"Do they?" Ruby asked with a grin

"They will! Well, I hope they will…I mean, my mom always says that….never mind" Jaune said and Ruby giggled slightly and they heard the other black and yellow clothed boy laughing at their interaction and Jaune looked at him and asked " and who are you by the way?, you have been with us this hole time and you haven't told us your name…or talked at all for that matter…" Jaune said,

They saw him stop looking at them blinking, before nodding with a smile as he scratches his head too and he takes out small notepad opens it and shows them a page that something written, it said "hi, my name is bumblebee!, sorry for not talking, I'm mute"

They nodded in understanding as they smile at him and bumblebee simply smiled back at Jaune and ruby, ruby stops for a moment and says

"So, I got this thing." She said revealing her scythe making Jauen and Bumblebee take a step back in surprise

"Woah, is that a scythe!?" Jaune asked with a hint of fear and surprise

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle" she said with a smile

"A what-?" Jaune just asked

"It's also a gun" said ruby as she recharged

"Oh" Jaune simply said, "That's cool!" Jaune smiled at her

"So what've you got?" Ruby asked him

"Oh-uh, I got this sword" Jaune takes his sword out

"Oooooooh!" said ruby as she looks at the sword

"Yeah, I've got a shield too!" it unfolded itself to reveal the shield

"so what do they do?" ruby asked him once again as she touches the shield before it collapse on itself being sent flying in the air and jaune trying to catch it only to be catched by Bumblebee and gave it back to jaune

"Thanks…well…the shield gets smaller…so… when I get tired of carrying it…I can just…put it away" Jaune explained as best as he can

"But…wouldn't it weight the same?" ruby asked

"Yeah, it does" Jaune replied and he turned to look at bumblebee who just looked back at him with a gentle smile and asked "and what do you have?" he asked him

Bumblebee smile as he placed the bag filled of coffee bags on the floor showing his robotic arms, and suddenly from the arms came out two blades, taking Jaune and ruby by surprise bhut tuby looking at his arms with stars in her eyes as she looks at his arms with excitement, but Bee quickly made them go back into his arms and his entire lower right arm started shifting and folding and unfolding, and his arm suddenly transformed into a cannon making the two of them look at his arm canon in shock and amazement as ruby appears to fangirl all over Bumblebee and his weapons

Bee takes a step back, clearly weird out by how she was acting transforming his arm canon back into his arm, she said "sorry….you see, well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, I guess I did go a little overboard looking at Bumblebee's robotic arms and when designing my weapon" she explained showing her weapon once again

"yeah…maybe you di—wait- You made that?" Jaune asked as he looks at Ruby's scythe

"Of course!, all students at Signal forge their own weapons" ruby told jaune before she asked "didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down" jaune explained as both Ruby and Bumblebee nodded "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war" jaune continued and Bumblebee and ruby now understanding how important that sword and shield is

"…sounds more like a family heirloom to me" Ruby said trying to cheer up Jaune "well, I like it!" ruby said with a smile and Bumblebee nodded in agreement "not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days" bumblebee nodding once again at that"

"Yeah…the classics" said Jaune

"so…" she said looking at Bumblebee "why'd you help me out back there, in the courtyard?" she asked bumblebee

They saw Bumblebee shrug as he grabs the bag again from the floor, jaune decided to help him out

"eh, why not?, you needed help and he just decided to help you out, I was actually going to do the same thing and help you out before he did it, but like my mom always says, Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet" jaune said with a smile as they keep walking and bumblebee nodded at what he said

"Hmmm…" she said before looking back at them "hey, where are we going?" she asked them

"Oh, I dunno, I was following you." Said Jaune "… you think there might be a directory?... maybe a food court?...some sort of recognizable landmark?" asked Jaune

Ruby snorted and jaune said defeated "is uh…. Is that a no?"

"hehe, that's a no" she replied after a chuckle

They heard bumblebee sigh as he walks right pass them and he signaled them to follow him and so they did

* * *

**Autor's note**

**hello again!, here is chapter 5!, i hope you all like it!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Shinig Beacon: Part 2

Chapter 6: The Shining Beacon, Part 2

* * *

Ruby and Jaune can be seen following Bumblebee into the Main hall after they accidentally got lost.

"Ruby!" Yang called her sister, both her and Jaune turned to look at yang "over here! I saved you a spot!" yang was waving her hand at Ruby

"Oh! Hey! I gotta go!, I'll see you after the ceremony" she told jaune as she as she runs away to her sister, Jaune saw her leaving not noticing when Bumblebee left to give Ozpin his coffee before the speech

"Hey, wait!" Jaune said and then sigh when she ran off "Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" he asked himself as he walked away "wait…where is Bee?"

As he walks way a red-haired girl with green eyes looks at him as he walks away

* * *

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked Ruby as she turns to look at her with a smile, ruby was looking mad and then she turned to yang

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?" Ruby told her angrily with her arms crossed

"Yikes… Meltdown already?" asked Yang

"No, I literally exploded a hole in the front of the school…and there was a fire…and I think some ice?" ruby said

Yang from behind Ruby could see the fellow blonde in black and yellow, she ignored him before saying "…Are you being sarcastic?" she asked Ruby

*scoff*"ugh, I wish!, I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage!, And the she yelled at me! And then I sneezed, And then I exploded!, and then she yelled again!" unaware Weiss was looking at her from behind angrily "And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"YOU!" Weiss screamed at ruby

"Oh God, it's happening again!" Ruby scream in panic as she jump on Yang's arms, Bumblebee was currently trying to reach Ruby his crystal wings being down against his back, they sometimes stayed there but sometimes they just go up, so he was trying his best for that not to happen

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss told angrily at Ruby

"Oh my god, you really exploded." She told ruby amazed and confused

"it was an accident!" said ruby worried then yang places Ruby back on the floor "it was an accident!", Weiss showed her a Pamphlet that read *Dust for dummies* "what's this?" Ruby asked Weiss as Bumblebee is getting closer

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damage sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company Produ-"suddenly she was hit on the back by something and she fell on the floor "ow!" yelled Weiss and she turned to look at who did it and she saw Bumblebee with his hands on his mouth and he looks surprised and worried

Ruby saw how Bumblebee had managed to reach her and her sister as Weiss was talking when suddenly his crystal looking wings raised behind him as he was walking pass Weiss and the wings hit Weiss by accident, both Yang and Ruby where surprised by that, Yang noticed the scar on bumblebees neck

Weiss stud up on her own as Bee tried to help her up, she turned to Bumblebee angrily and yelled "What was that for!? Who do you think you are Faunus!? Do you even know who I am!?" she yelled making bumblebee take a step back, he frowned and looked at the ground sadden

This making Yang mad because Bee was both a Faunus and a mute, and this Rich girl was screaming at a mute who hit her by accident, and she turned towards ruby and said "Read this and don't ever speak to me again!" she gave ruby the pamphlet and then she pointed at Bee "that goes for you too, don't speak to me ever again" and with that she walked way

Yang got closed to Bee saying "is okay, what you did was just an accident, you and my sister just started with the wrong foot today, anyways, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister" he hugged ruby with her arm and asked "and you are?" she asked and in that moment her eye twitched as she wanted to slap herself when she made that question to a mute

Ruby suddenly jumped in and said "This is Bumblebee! I meet him after everything that happened with Weiss, he was very nice and he even helped me and Jaune get here!" ruby said with a smile as bumblebee smiled and nodded

"Well, it's good to meet you Bee!, and thanks for helping my sister" she stretched her arm to shake Bee's hand which he took and they both shook hands

"Ahem…" everyone turned to who started talking, and it was Ozpin "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see I wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished his speech as he started walking away

Glynda stepped up and said "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!" she said before walking away

"He seemed kind of off…" said yang

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Commented ruby agreeing with her sister

Bumblebee nodded, he signaled Yang and Ruby to follow him to the ballroom

* * *

It was now night, the students are preparing to sleep and Ruby is writing something when suddenly Yang fell besides ruby on her sleeping bag

"It's like a big slumber party!" said yang to ruby with a smile

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though" said ruby as she wonders what her dad would think of Bumblebee if he meet him

"I know I do." Yang said as she makes a purr as she looks at the other guys showing off their muscular bodies for the girls to look at

Jaune is seen humming as he is wearing what appeared to be a blue onesie with a bunny on his chest and he looks at yang and smiles

"ew…." Said yang and she sees how Bee just walks in front with just a black pajama t-shirt and yellow pants, bee is walking towards ruby and yang, yang smiles at him before she looks at ruby and asked "what's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." she sees Bumblebee walk up to them and sitting beside them on his sleeping bag with a smile

"Aww, that's so cuuuute!, don't you agree Bee?" said Yang as Bee smile and nodded, when suddenly Ruby threw a pillow at Yang's face

"shut up!, I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, it's weird not knowing anyone here. " said Ruby with a frown

"What about Jaune? His…..nice….There you go! Plus one friend! That's a 100 Percent increase!" Yang told ruby trying to cheer her up

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a 'Negative friend. Back to zero'" said Ruby sadden

"That's not true!, you still have Bee!, right bee?" she asked bee who gave a very happy nod " see?, back to that 100 percent increase!, besides, there's no such thing as a negative friends!, you just made two friends and one enemy!" and once again Yang was hit by a dog pillow, this time by Bumblebee

Bumblebee started writing on his small notepad and once finished he showed it to ruby and yang and it read "look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you, and you just haven't met them yet." Ruby smiled at Bee after she finished reading, they heard someone light a match Ruby sat up as Bee and yang turned to see the source of the light.

Ruby and Bumblebee could see the girl in black with the black bow and black clothes from before, when Ruby meet Weiss and Bumblebee, she was reading and had a candle besides her

"That girl…" Ruby said looking at the girl, Yang looked towards her sister

"You know her?" she asked Ruby, but she saw Bee doing a so-so movement with his hands before Ruby replied

"Not really…." Ruby replied, "She saw what happened this morning with Bee at her side, but left before I could say anything." She explained

"Well, now's your chance!" yang told her before standing up and pulling Ruby and Bee, but seeing how bumblebee didn't even moved she let go of him before he stud up on his own and followed behind her, he was curious to see what the two sisters would do

"Hey, wait! What are you doing?!" she asked her sister as she is being taken towards the girl in black, she turned to look at Bee after Yang gave up on dragging him with her, but she just watched in horror as Bee just follows them with a smile on his face

The girl in black is able to hear Ruby's struggles and Bee's slightly heavy footsteps, she lowers her book to see a blonde girl dragging the girl she helped from Weiss Schnee and the Black and Yellow Faunus, or who she thought was a Faunus due to the crystal wings on his back

"Helloooo!" the blonde girl said like she was singing, as she waves her hand, "I believe the three may know each other!" she said with a smile as she sees ruby crossing her arms looking away from her sister, as Faunus look at her with his glowing bright blue eyes and he waved his hand saying hello,

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?" the girl in black asked as she looks at Ruby

"Uhh, yeah! My name's Ruby." She said as she stretched her hand towards the girl in black to shake hands, but she simply looked back towards her book, eyeing Bee a few times, "but, you can just call me… crater…. Actually, you can just call me Ruby" said ruby trying to talk to her

"Okay" the girl in black said not looking away from her book, she raised her eyebrows slightly when she hear Bumblebee's name

Yang looks at her sister and whispers "What are you doing?"

"I don't know, help me!" Ruby whispered back at her sister and Bee Just shrugged

"So… what's your name?" Yang asked the girl in black, as both her and her sister smiled at her, not noticing Bee writing something on his notepad

"Blake…" she said looking at the sisters and the blonde Faunus

"Well, Blake I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister!" she said as she pointed at herself "And this big guy is Bumblebee!" she said with a smile as she points at Bee

Suddenly before Yang could say anything Bee walked up to Blake and showed her what he wrote on his notepad and it read "I like your Bow, it looks really cute on you"

"You like my bow?" she saw Bumblebee nodding "thanks" she said with a smile

"Yeah, it goes great with your…. Pajamas!" she said with a smile and Bee could seen face palming himself behind Yang and Ruby after she said that

Blake simply said "Right…"

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked Blake with a smile

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book…" she said as she looks at them, Ruby and Yang smiling as Bee didn't even know what to do or say "that I will continue to read…" she sees Bee looking at her with a shrug as the Sisters keep smiling not understanding what she was trying to say, "as soon as you leave." Blake finally finished annoyed

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said after Blake finished understanding she wanted them to leave.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked Blake

"Huh?" Blake asked confused as she looks up at Ruby

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby asked again

"Well… It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake responded

Bee starts thinking about it, he has been reading a lot for the past week since he woke up, so hearing that book sounds familiar to him, but he isn't sure if he actually that book or was told by Ozpin or Glynda

"Oh, yeah… That's real lovely…" Yang said looking away from Blake

"I love books. Yang used to read me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… they're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress." Ruby said with a smile but a calm voice

"Why is that?" Blake asked with a smile on her face, "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" she asked once again

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl I wanted to be just like those Heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby said smiling

"That's very ambitious for a child." Blake said with a smile, but she then frowned "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale"

Ruby just smiled at her "well, that's why we're here… to make it better" Bumblebee smiled at her and place his hand on her shoulder as he gave a nod in approval on what she said, he having a similar reason after losing his memories

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said as she goes up to ruby and started giving her a bear hug and bringing her on the air, Bee taking a step away to avoid that bone crushing hug

"Cut it out!" Ruby said before she actually punches yang and the two getting in a sister fight , before they grabbed Bee and he was pulled into the fight as he can be seen actively trying to scape

Blake chuckled lightly, "Well, Ruby, Yang, Bumblebee… it's a pleasure to-"

"What in the world is going on over here!?" Weiss asked as Ruby can be seen holding Yang's foot on the air as she struggles to stand on one foot and Bee can be seen crawling away before standing up looking like a mess, "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" she said angrily, she turned to see Ruby and Bumblebee

"Oh, not you again!" Both Weiss and Yang yelled in anger at the same time, Yang being angry at Weiss, and Weiss being angry at Bee and Ruby

Ruby puts her finger over her mouth to shush them "Shh! Guys, she's right!, people are trying to sleep!" Ruby said as Bee nodded quickly in panic and worry

"Oh, now you two are on my side." Weiss asked annoyed

Blake looks at them and she sighs and closes her book as she puts it aside

"I was always on your side!" Ruby replied and Bee nodded

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister and Bee!? They are only trying to be nice!" Yang said defending Ruby and Bee, as Blake grabs the candle

"They are a hazard to my health!" Weis yelled

Blake blows out the candle

* * *

**Autor's note:**

**Hello everyone!, today i bring you chapter 6!, this time with more interactions of Bumblebee with the rest, i hope you all like it!, and please feel free to tell me what you guys think**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Step

**I do not own RWBY or Transformers, this is just a fanfic made for entretainment**

* * *

Chapter 7: The First Step

* * *

"B- B-127—Pray this Message F-Fi-finds you—O-Our War… Rages On" a voice can be heard

Bee opens his eyes to find himself in a strange place, in a strange planet filled with huge metallic structures with hand canon mode on, he looks around him as everything was exploding and he decided to run away, he was scared and confused and he saw robotic looking creatures running the opposite direction from where he was running with weapons in hand,

Bumblebee was confused and he took turn in an alley as he keeps hearing explosions and what appeared to be some kind of airship shooting, he looked around and he found a piece of glass, he looked at it and he notice something wrong, from the reflection of the glass he could see the top of his head but instead of seeing his blonde hair he saw what appeared to be a metal helmet with a logo in front, the same logo he had on his jacket, he got closer to the glass and his eyes widened when instead of seeing his reflection he saw a Yellow robot with bright, glowing blue eyes looking at him and hand canon deployed,

Bee was horrified, but he couldn't look at his reflection longer when suddenly he heard something coming, he saw a missile coming towards him and then…

* * *

Bee woke up sweating, he was confused and terrified of the dream he just had, he tried to get up but was bulled back by something holding his left arm, he turn to look to his left where the two sisters were sleeping, the small one, Ruby Rose was softly hugging his robotic left arm without any signs of being uncomfortable, Bee was confused as he slowly and gently took his arm away trying not to wake her up, once he was free to go.

He slowly got on his feet, picked up his sleeping bag and carefully walked out of the ballroom, before going out he turn back to see that all of the students are still asleep, but he noticed that Blake was missing, he simply shrugged but in that moment he saw an orange haired girl who already was fully clothed was looking at a boy in green with black hair, Bee simply started walking away and get ready for the day.

Bee brushed his teeth, change in to his clothes, a black t-shirt, a black with yellow stripes cargo pants, and a yellow jacket that had the logo he saw on his dream, he looked at the logo for a few seconds with worry but then shook his head and walked out of the guy's dressing room

He wondered around Beacon trying to get his mind out of the nightmare he had, not being hungry yet, and he soon walked into the library of Beacon, Bee always came here to read his favorite books and also to try and learn something new, Bee went to the Science fiction area and he looked for a book that he hasn't read, the books he enjoys the most are the one related to space, war, and heroes, he didn't really know why, but he enjoy them a lot,

He was unaware of someone looking at him, glowing yellow eyes seeing his every movement, Bee soon found a book and he took it, he smiled and then walked to an area where he could sit down and read, he soon found the perfect spot and he started reading after sitting down.

After a few pages of reading he heard footsteps coming closer to him, he looked up his book and he saw Blake approaching him with a smile on her face, with her book on hand

"Good morning Bumblebee" Blake said with a smile as she looks at him, Bee simply smiled back at her and he waved his hand at her with happiness , "Mind if I read with you?" She asked Bee, and he nodded as he patted the seat beside him for her to sit down.

Blake smiled as she sat down beside him and the two of them started reading, after a few minutes Blake asked him "what are you doing awake this early in the morning?" Blake saw how Bee put his book down on a table in front of them, and then reached out for something in one his pockets

Bee took out his notepad and a pen and he wrote "I had a nightmare, and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to come here to take my mind off of it" Blake read this and she nodded

"Want to…talk about it?" Blake asked him, Bee shook his head with a smile but she had a frown on her face, "why, don't you talk to me? I mean, we are alone… and what you replied was written… I mean…" Blake then look at his wings before looking back at his face "we are… more alike than you think…you can trust me" she told him with a frown, she hasn't noticed his scar on his neck yet and in her mind she thought he wasn't talking because he was a shy Faunus

Blake watched how Bee writes his reply and he showed her the notepad, and it has written in it "_I'm sorry, I don't talk, not because I don't want to, is because I can't, I'm mute_" after Blake finished reading his reply she looked up at him and he showed her the scar on his neck, her eyes widened

"W-what happened to you? W-who did this to you?" she asked very confused and worried as she reaches out to touch his scar, Bee let her do it, and she started writing

He then showed her what he wrote "_I really don't know what happened, or who did this to me, and I don't have any memories, Professor Ozpin found me, unlocked my Aura and early this week I woke up after being unconscious_", Blake's eyes widened as she clenched her fist in anger, but she wasn't angry at Bee or at Ozpin who saved him, but to whoever did this to him

"Okay… I understand…. If you ever want someone to talk to, I'll be here for you" she said with a smile, as she stud up and walked away, Bee simply sigh and he also stud up, left the book where he found it and walked away

* * *

Ruby and Yang found him after Bumblebee finished eating, so he went to the lockers room with the two sisters

Once there, they could hear the girl with orange hair talking to the black haired boy , from where they are standing, Bee watching what they were doing

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! *GASP* A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" she asked as she pointed at the boy

"Nora…" said the boy in green

"Yes, Ren?" the girl asked with a smile

Ren grabbed his two guns and suddenly he hide his guns up his sleeves "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." He told her

She stayed silent for a few seconds "…. That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together." She said with happiness

"Come on, Nora. Let's go." He said as he walks away, the girl keep talking but Bee finally ignored them for his own sanity

"Wonder what those two where so work up about." Said Ruby after they walk past her, Yang and Bumblebee, and Bee just shrugged

"Oh, who knows… So! You seem awfully chipper this morning." commented Yang to her sister as she cross her arms, and Bee nodding as he looks at Ruby

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff" said Ruby as she takes out Cresent rose out of her locker "Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby says as she hugs Cresent rose like a teddy bear,

Bee turns to look at Yang with a confused expression as he scratches his head, Yang rolled her eyes and said "Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation." Yang the unfolded her arms and rested them on her hips "If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together" Bee nodded at Yang's statement

"Ugh, you sound like dad! And Bee too by him agreeing with you" Ruby said annoyed and then she puts Cresent Rose back into her locker "Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!" she told her and Bee just looked confused as he face palm himself, they heard him groan in a bit of annoyance

"But what about when we form teams?" asked Yang

"Uhm, I don't know, I-I'll just be on your or Bee's team or something" Ruby replied

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" said Yang as she Bee just scratches his head and looked away

"My dearest sister Yang and my good friend Bumblebee, are you two implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me!?" Ruby asked mad at the two of them as Bee raises his hands in the air

"W-what? No! Of course I do, I just thought… I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell!" said Yang with a smile

Bee just saw how Ruby was about to explode in anger as he started backing away in case they start fighting again

"WHAT THE!? I don't need to break out of my shell, That's absolutely-" Ruby was cut off by Jaune as he walks by, Bee seeing he needed help he decided to join him

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday!?" said Jaune and he turned to his left to see Bee walking besides him now, looking confused "sorry, is just that I can't find my locker" said Jaune as Bee nodded in understanding as he starts helping Jaune to find his lost locker, as they do this they walk past a red haired girl with green eyes and Weiss

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked the red haired girl known as Pyrrha "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself." Said Weiss with a smile

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha said politely with a smile, but she really didn't liked where Weiss was going with this

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together" said Weiss hopping that Pyrrha liked the idea

"Well that sounds grand!" Pyrrha replied with the same polite smile she had before

Then Weiss started talking to herself "This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class." She said to herself looking behind her for Pyrrha not to see her evil planning face "together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now: We'll be popular, we' be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing could come between us now!"

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you. And this big guy here is my frined Bumblebee" Said Jaune as he rests his hand against the locker and Bee besides him pinching the bride his nose clearly annoyed by what Jaune was trying to do

"You two again?" Weiss asked angrily, she was annoyed with Jaune's presence but she was angry at Bumblebee

Pyrrha suddenly moved besides Weiss so that Jaune and Bee can look at her "Nice to meet you Jaune and Bumblebee!" she was suddenly moved out of the way by Jaune as he steps up to Weiss with a smile

"Yeah, yeah. So Weiss! Couldn 't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day after professor Ozpin finished his speech and you were discussing with Ruby he said as he makes a pose to show how strong he is

Weiss then has a small flashback, it shows her discussing with Ruby after Bumblebee had left to change his clothes, and she had mentioned Jaune as 'Tall, blonde, and scraggy'

Weiss groaned as she placed her hand on her head "Oh, you've got to be kidding me" she was more annoyed with him now

"Don't worry no need to be embarrassed! So, been hearin' rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?" Jaune asked Weiss with a smile

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of 4 students each, so-" Pyrrha started saying as Bee looked at her when Jaune interrupted her

"You don't say. Well, Hot-stuff, Play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team" Jaune said with a smile as he points at himself and Bumblebee

Suddenly Weiss ran between Pyrrha, Jaune and Bumblebee pushing them apart "Jaune and… Bumblebee, is it? Do you have any idea who you are two are talking to?" Weiss asked

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel" Replied Jaune with a smile as Bee simply shook his head saying no

"This is Pyrrha" Weiss said as she moved hear hand to present her

"Hello again!" said Pyrrha with a smile and more enthusiasm this time

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum" said Weiss again

Bee shrugged as he showed a paper of his note pad that read "Never heard of it" and Jaune then said

"Yeah, I never heard of it ether" said jaune with a confused tone of voice

"Ah! She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row… A new Record!" Weis said with pride hopping that would get them

"The what?" asked Jaune as Bumblebee just tilted his head in confusion

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss yelled as she waved her arms up and down rapidly in annoyance

Bumblebee and Jaune gasped in that moment and Jaune said "That's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" said Jaune in happiness and excitement

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you" Pyrrha said as she looked at them

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" said Weiss annoyed

"I guess not… Sorry." Said jaune as he looked at the floor but Bumblebee could be seen nodding, which made Pyrrha giggle and Weiss to look at him annoyed as her eye twitched

"Actually Jaune, I think you's make a great leader." Said Pyrrha as she placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder

"D'oh, stop it!" Jaune said with a smile as she smiled at him, but Weiss appeared more annoyed

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" said Weiss annoyed by Jaune and she saw how Bumblebee just rolled his eyes at her

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick." She said with a smile "Now I'm not supposed to do this, but, maybe I could pull some strings. Find a place for you. What do you say?" said Jaune as he took step closer to Weiss

"Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help please!?" asked Weiss as she takes a step back from Jaune

Pyrrha throws her spear at Jaune when suddenly, Bee grabbed the spear before it reached Jaune, despite how fast it was going towards him, be managed to stop it with one hand, not really having any struggle for doing that

The three of them were surprised by Bumblebee's speed, Weiss was the one shocked the most, she didn't expect him to be able to actually catch Pyrrha's weapon with one hand, Bee turned to look at Pyrrha angrily that she actually was going to do that, and he just gave her weapon back

"I'm sorry!" said Pyrrha ashamed as Bumblebee looked down at her, Bee rolled his eyes and started walking away with Jaune grabbing him by the hoodie

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?" the voice of Glynda was heard from the speakers "Again, all first year students report to Beacon Clift immediarley."

As Pyrrha and Weiss walked away, Pyrrha said "it was nice meeting you!"

Then Yang and Ruby approached the duo of blondes and yang asked Jaune "Having some trouble there, Ladykiller?"

"I don't understand… My dad said all women look for is confidence." Said Jaune said as Ruby just patted his back "where did I go wrong…"

"Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start." Said Yang as Bee and her walked away

"Come on Jaune, let's go" said ruby as the two of them walked together behind the two other blondes

* * *

"For Years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Said Ozpin now that the students are in their own pad at the Beacon Clift

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Said Glynda, "well, allow us to put an end to your confusion, Each of you will be given teammates…" She said once again as Bee turned to look towards Ruby worried "Today"

"what? Aw…" Ruby said scared

"these teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Said Ozpin once again as Ruby appeared more scared

"That beeing said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." Ozpin said that as Bumblebee could see the hope in her eyes of being in the same team as him or Yang shattered

"What!?" Ruby asked not believing it

"See?, I told you" said Nora to Ren with a smile

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition the along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Said Ozpin dramatically

Jaune could be heard as he chuckled nervously

"You will be monitored an graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff, but due to there being and unpaired number, one of you won't find a teammate, we will choose in the end in what tem you will be staying" said Ozpin "but back to the relics, We will regard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" asked Ozpin

"Yeah, um, sir-" Said Jaune as he raises his right hand

"Good!, now, take your positions." Said Ozpin ignoring Jaune

"Um, sir? I've got, um, a question." Said Jaune, Weiss catapults , and then other students get catapulted "So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it?, You're, like, dropping us off or something? " asked Jaune

"No. You will be falling." Said Ozpin as he looks at him, then a studden in green called Russel is catapulted

More students get catapulted, "Oh, I see. So, Like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" asked Jaune as Nora gets catapulted

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy" replied Ozpin

Ren is suddenly catapulted, "Uhhuh… yeah." Jaune said as Cardin gets catapulted

Yang turns to Ruby and winks at he, puts her sun glasses on before being catapulted, Ruby turns back to look in front of her with a smirk before getting catapulted

"So, um, what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYY" Jaune screams as he got catapulted into Emerald Forest like the rest

Bumblebee turns towards Ozpin unimpressed before getting catapulted into the Forest

Ozpin just watches as they fly off, taking a sip from his coffee with a grin on his face

* * *

**Autor's note:**

**Hello Everyone!, today i bring you Chapter 7, i hope you all like it!**


	8. Chapter 8: the First Step, Part 2

i do not ownRWBY or Tansformers, this fanfic is only made for entretainment

* * *

Chapter 8: The First Step, part 2

* * *

A bird can be seen flying around Emerald Forest unaware of what is going to happen, suddenly Ruby slammed herself against the bird killing it ash se descends from the sky, "Birdy no!", Ruby is seen with Cresetn Rose shooting it so she can slow herself to get a chance for landing, then she unfolds Cresent rose and she used a tree branch to spin around it to slow down and get to the floor

Weiss is also falling and she uses one of her glyphs and she made it appear below her before jumping off of it

Ren takes out his guns, staabed the blades on his Guns on a Tree trunk and he slides down to the floor, once there he hears and explosion on the distance

Yang can be seen using her Ember Celica, her two shotgun gauntlets, so she can get further away and faster to the northern area of the forest where the relics are, she was laughing all the way, she pass through some trees and she landed on the floor and made a roll saying "nailed it"

Pyrrha is seen flying with her shield in front of her and her spear on her right hand behind her, she suddenly slams against two trees and then she gets on a Tree branch, does a roll and stands up, this threes are really big and the branches of this trees are big as well, Pyrrha looks arround with a rifle, her they are Miló that turns into a javelin, a Xiphos and a rifle, and her shield is Akoúo̱, Pyrrha sees Jaune falling in the distance, and she transforms Miló into her Javelin and she trows it in direction of Jaune, she waits a few seconds and sudenly she heard the javelin be stabbed into a tree

"Thank you!" Jaune yelled as he was now stuck to a tree thanks to Pyrrha who saved him from a possibly horrible death

"I'm sorry!" Yelled Pyrrha from where she was standing

Bee was still falling, his mask appearing on his face as well as all of his armor appeared on his body, from where he was in the air he saw Ruby finally reaching the floor, Be smirked under his mask, he knew Ruby would do just fine, Bumblebee's armor was odd, because on his chest his armor looked like the front of a VW beetle, and his crystal wings now had metal car doors on him, basically all of his armor appeared to be made of car pieces, Bee soon reached the floor safety after jumping off trees, he landed on a knee, but when he stud back up he felt weird, he looked at his hands confused and worried, he didn't know what was happening, but he continued moving to the northern side of the forest

Ruby suddenly landed and she then started running, "Gotta find yang. Gotta find Yang gotta find Yang gotta fiiind…" Ruby sang in her mind "Yaaaang!" Ruby yelled as she keeps running, "yaaaang!" she yelled again, she then said to herself in her mind "Ugh this is bad, this is really bad! What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?", she wondered with worry and then she thinks "There's always Jaune… He's nice. He's funny! I don't think he's good un a fight though. Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Well, then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. And then there is Bee! He is very nice, and calm too, I might not be able to keep a conversation with him because he can't talk, but he will certainly be willing to listen to me, but… I'm not sure how well he can actually fight" she said to herself "Ugh! Okay… who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Bumblebee, and…"

Ruby suddenly comes to a stop as she slides when she saw Weiss, and Weiss turns to look at her, Ruby comes to a complete stop in front of Weiss and the two just look at each, Weiss squints her eyes and ruby just gives her a small smile as Ruby rolled her eyes and she turns around walking away from her

"Wait! Where are you going? We're supposed to be teammates…" said Ruby and then she kicks her feet

Weiss is walking, moving some bushes and leaves to try and walk "ow! Ugh." She said as she keeps walking, Weiss then hears Jaune's Voice

"Ugh come on you stupid…urg… Come on…agh!" Jaune was herd mumbling as he was trying to free his hoodie from the Javelin, he looks down and sees Weiss and he laugh nervously and he just sees how Weiss turns away from him and walks away

Back to Ruby, Weiss grabs her by the hood and she says "by no means does this make us friends."

"You came back!" Scream Ruby with Happiness as she is being dragged away by Weiss

"Hey, wait! Come back! Who's gonna get me down from here?" Jaune scream as he wanted Ruby or Weiss to come back for him

"Jaune?" Pyrrha's voice was called, he looks down at from where he is "Do you… have any spots left on your team?" she asked with a grin as she looks up at him

"Very funny." Said Jaune as he crossed his arms and then he smiled as he looked down at her and Pyrrha just smiles back

* * *

"What's the hurry?" asked Ruby

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow." Replied Weiss rudely "I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your- What the?" she was interrupted when ruby appeared in front of her out of nowhere, with a smile on her face

"I'm not slow see? You don't have to worry about me!" Ruby said proud

"When did" she was about to ask when she looked behind her

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters." Said Ruby with a smile, she then puts her arm over Weiss' shoulders and says "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss! And after it's all over, you're gonna be like 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really really cool… and I want to be her friend'"and just like that Ruby ran off disappearing from Weiss' view leaving rose petals behind before they disappeared

Weiss could hear something moving around the bushes "You may be fast, but you will excel ay wasting time!", Weiss her more leaves rustling and she gets worried "Ruby?" Weiss asked as more sounds keeps coming from the bushes around her "…Ruby?" she asked worried now as from behind her a pair of glowing red eyes could be seen looking at her and then she hears growling, she looks around and she saw a Beowulf coming from the bushes "Ruby!" Weiss yells and then the Grimm roars

* * *

Bumblebee was walking around, he was feeling worst and suddenly he got on his knees tired, he didn't know why, suddenly his body started growing as his human body disappeared and all his body was turned to metal, he was now a full robot, he looked at himself confused he had now 4 fingers instead of five he was scared, and confused, but he felt stronger, he could get used to it if this was his semblance but…he was also worried because of the nightmare he had, he noticed that something was coming from his radio, it was a song followed by a coded message, it was being transmitted to someone but he didn't know to who.

* * *

Outside in space in a nearby planet to Remnant two Cybertronian where looking down at an injured Cybertronian, the one in blue holding the arm of the injured robot, the one in a dark red then asked

"Where is Optimus Prime? He survived the fall of Cybertron and no rebellion is truly dead until the leader is vanquished" she said with hate "so where is he?" she asked again

The injured Red robot backed away and said "my name is Cliffjumper, lieutenant to the Autobot resistance, and I swore that I wou-arg!" he was suddnely stabbed in the chest by the blue robot

"Wrong answer, we know he is planning to establish a base, tell us where it is and we'll let you live" the female looking red cybertronian said

"My name is Cliffjumper and—ARG!" he scream in pain as the one in blue shoved his blade deeper into his metallic chest when suddenly a song started to get transmitted and then it turned into a coded message, and it means someone send that as a signal from somewhere "n-no…"

"That's B-127's signal" said the female cybertronian

"Can you trace it?" asked the other in blue as he takes out his blade

"Already did…" she replied with an evil smirk "if you won't tell us where prime is, Perhaps your young friend will"

"n-never" cliff replied under his breath

"You're a brave warrior" she then holds his head "you deserve a better death…hmph, then again…" she said as she moved out of the way

The blue cybertronian then brought his blade up and brought it down cutting Cliffjumper in half, killing him, his two halves falling to the side as the one in red grinned and chuckled evilly and she then said

"Set course for Remnant" she said looking at the planet from the one they were in

* * *

The message had ended abruptly but Bee didn't pay much mind to it, as he was looking at his new robotic body, he was wondering why his body looked like it was made of car parts when suddenly his body started shifting and moving and he has transformed into a car, small yellow VW beetle, Bee was amazed by this, and for him, this travel to the northern side of the forest just got more easy, Bee then drove away in between the trees with no problem

As he drives around he encounters himself with a pack of Beowulf and he transforms into his robot mode jumping in the air and landing on one killing it under his weight, he turned to look at the others and he started shooting at them, when suddenly the leader of the pack jumped at him from behind, Be struggled to take him off but in the end he was finally able to grab his head, bring him above him and then slamming the Alfa Beowulf against the ground and then stabbing his head with his blade, he then proceeded to start slashing and shooting at the remaining Beowulf

Once he finished he looked around for any more but seeing non he was relieved, and he was also glad that nobody saw his gigantic robot move, so he thought that maybe keeping this a secret from everyone else until he could find an answer himself was a good idea

* * *

As he is doing this, Professor Ozping and Glynda look at the scroll with shock in their eyes, the boy Bumblebee had just turned into a giant robot before he transformed into a car and drove off to where he was told to go, Ozpin grinned, he knew the boy was someone interesting from the start but now, he was even more interesting, but perhaps keeping his robot and car forms secret was a good idea, and Bee knew this, after all, he wouldn't like to freak out any possible future teammates by his recently discovered ability.

* * *

**Autor's note:**

**Hello everyone!, today i bring you chapter 8! a bit shorter compared to tha last ones, but dont worry, things are comming together for Bee and team RWBY.**

**So, im sure some of you may wonder "what the heck happend with Bumblebee!?" and to that i answer.**

**Bee never stoped beeing Cybertronian, he turned human yes, but he always kept the ability to go back to his cybertronian form and transform into his ****vehicle mode****and back to r****obot mode**** too, and he can go back to beeing human when ever he wants, but since he doesn't knows how to explain his ability to the rest, he decided to keep it a secret, but dont worry, Team RWBY will find out abouth it soon when certain black cat's secret identity is revealed.**

**As for Shatter and Dropkick, they will appear in remnant arround the next episodes, and im sorry for killing of Cliffjumper!, but i had too! they have to show the kind of threat they are towards B****umblebee and our team of heroes.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Emerald Forest

**I do not own RWBY or Transformers, this fanfiction is only made for entretainment**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Emerald Forest

* * *

Inside Emerald forest Yang can be seen walking as she looks for a partner, "Helloooooooo?" she yelled something runs around behind the bushes, "Is anyone out there? Hellooooooo?" Yang yelled again, she stops and looks around while saying "I'm getting bored here." She hear noices coming from some bushes and she turned to look in that direction "Is someone there?" she askes and she looks behind the bushes to see who made the noise, "Ruby is that you?" she asked as she looks around behind the bushes and then she heard something snarling, she looks up to see who it was and said "Nope."

Yang jumper out of the way when an Ursa jumped out from the bushes attacking her, the Ursa looked like a black haired bear with sharp bones sticking out and a bone mask on his face, Yang had dodge the attack made a roll and she unfolded Ember Celica, she had a grin on her face but that grin soon faded when she saw other Ursa coming right at her

She bulled her arm back and then she punched the Ursa on the stomach when it tried to jump on her, and her gauntlet fires a shotgun shoot, sending the beast back, the other one tried to attack her but was cut off after Yang jumper in the air punching him on the jaw sending the beast up with her and then she punched him away

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood would you?" Yang asked the mindless creatures so she can have a small laugh at the situation, the two creatures just replied with a loud and angry growl, "Could just say no!" yang replied and then one of the Ursas ran up to her and tried hitting her, she simply did back flips to avoid each attacks , Yang laugh and then said "Geez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba-" she cut herself off when she saw a strand of hair falling, she just watches as that strand of blonde hair falls to the ground,

she sighs "you…" she closed her eyes and when she opened them her lilac colored eyes had turned red, the two beasts just gruntle confused as the look at each other, "YOU MONSTERS!" scream yang as she ignites, as she shoots two rounds with her gauntlets and she flied forward as she scream in anger, and then she punched an Ursa two times with shotgun shoots as well, and then she went forward with a lot of speed and started punching him a lot, and after 5 punches she gave the sixth punch sending the beast away before going at him once again and punching him even more, the final punch send the Ursa flying back and it crashed against three trees all of them breaking

the final ursa came up to her and she turned to look at him and she yelled "What, You want some too!?" the beast growled when suddenly it stud silent after a slicing sound was heard and then the creature came crashing down to the floor

Behind it was Blake, with her weapon tabbed in it's back, she takes her weapon back, she looked at Yang and grinned

"I could have taken him" Said yang calmly

* * *

Weiss can be seen surrounded by Beowolves, and then she say to herself "Remember your training Weiss" she then started doing what she was thinking "Head up, Shoulders back, right foot forwards, not that forward. Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike…", "And…" she said as she prepares Myrtenaster as she changed the Dust to Fire Dust , "Now!" She yelled she goes forward with her Rapier in front of her, she was going to attack a beowolf when suddenly Ruby appeared out of nowhere

"Uhh! Gotcha!" Ruby said as she slices the Beowolf

Weiss yells in panic when she saw her, her eyes widening, she stopped and she started stumbling forward and she turned away from ruby as she let go of the recharged Dust shoot, and then flames bursts from the Rapier, it instantly burned down a tree

Ruby looks at Weiss worried and confused when suddenly a Beowolf swipes his hand at her and it hit Cresent Rose, protecting ruby from any injury, but she was sent back and she hit Weiss by accident and then she fell to the floor, Ruby turns to look at Weiss mad and says "Hey, watch it!"

"Excuse me, you attacked out of turn. I could have killed you" Said a very angry Weiss as she looks at her

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that." Replied Ruby, the two of them hear growling when they suddenly heard a howling, they turned to look to where the howling came from and they an Alpha Beowolf, and it was bigger than the rest, Weiss takes some steps back and Ruby simply Reloads her gun-scythe

They then heard how a flaming tree starts creaking and then it falls near Ruby, Weiss goes up to ruby and says "We have to go." And then she grabbed her and ran away, and as they run away they can hear the Grim howling and moaning,

From far away ruby and Weiss are seen taking a small break after running away, as lots of smoke is rising

"What was that?!" asked Ruby, "That should've been easy!" she complained to Weiss

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes. I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" yelled Weiss

Ruby Scoffs "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked mad and kind of hurt

"I'm just surprised that someone who talked so much would communicate so little during an encounter" replied Weiss told her

"Well, I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight. I'm fine on my own!" Ruby said with her arms crossed

Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon, bravo" Said Weiss sarcastically

Ruby get so mad that she unfolds Cresent rose, and she sliced it against a tree, the tree creaks before it crashes onto the ground and ruby just keeps following Weiss behind and as they walk away a giant feather gently floats down through the air.

* * *

Pyrrha comes out of a bush with Jaune following behind her, then gets startled by the sound of an explosion in the distance

"Did you hear that?" asked Jaune

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encounter the enemy" Replied Pyrrha and they continued walking then Pyrrha moves a branch out of the way with her shield, and when she let go of it the branch went back to Jaune and it hit him on the face, making him fall back, Jaune groans in pain and Pyrrha turns to look at him and says "Jaune! I'm sorry." she said with worry

"Heh. It's okay. Just a scratch." Replied Jaune as he holds his right check and when he moved his hand away Jaune had a small cut there, Jaune stands up and Pyrrha goes up to him

"Why didn't you activate your aura?" Pyrrha asked him

"Huh?" Jaune replied confused

"Your aura" repeated Pyrrha

"Gesundheit." Replied Jaune as he had no idea what she was talking about

"Jaune, do you, know what aura is?" asked Pyrrha

Jaune scoffs "Of course I do…" he really didn't, "Do you know what aura is?" he said once again trying to appear smart

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears out burdens and shields our hearts." Said Pyrrha

* * *

The scene changes to Ren walking through Emerald forest "have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" Said Pyrrha

"Uh, yeah" replied Jaune and in that moment Ren noticed something wrong, and he was prepared in case of an attack as he carefully looked around when suddenly a huge snake like grim appeared Him and he slides around Ren as it hisses, Ren gets on a battle stand,

And as the Grimm is about to bite Ren the scene changes back to Jaune and Pyrrha, "with practice, our aura can be our shield. Everyone has it. Even animals." Said Pyrrha as she walks around Jaune

* * *

"What about monsters?" Jaune asked

"No" Pyrrha replied and the scene changed back to Ren and she continues "The monsters we fight lack a soul." She said- Ren is doing backflips avoiding each attack from the snake Grimm -"They are Creatures of Grimm." Pyrrha said -the snake attacks Ren and he covers himself and he is hit, being sent flying back but he managed to fall on his feet, - "The manifestation of anonymity" said Pyrrha once again - the snake tries to capture Ren with it's body, Ren takes his guns out from his sleeves and he jumps out before he is trapped-, "They are the darkness and we are the light."

"Right." Said Jaune – Ren shoots at the snake Grimm from the air and when I tries to attack him once again Ren just kicked him back – "That's why we fight them." Said Jaune – the Grimm snake groans and then it collapses, Ren then jump up at the Grimm snake's head and tries to slice it with the blade on his guns and the snake hisses

"It's not about why, it's about knowing." Said Pyrrha – The snake grim launches at Ren and it crashes into the ground and Ren lands on it stabbing the blades on Grimm snake's head – "Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our aura." She is explaining – a white colored Snake grim is rising up from behind Ren - "everyone has some of both." Continued Pyrrha – the white snake growl as Ren turns around and it launches at Ren with its mouth open, Ren jumps out of the way, the two snakes got together, the black Grim snake and the white Grimm snake, both of them looking at Ren – "By baring your soul outward as a force you can deflect harm." – " the two snakes go to attack Ren but Ren jumps on the black Grimm body and runs along it and then he slides down it as he shoots at the two snakes – "All of our tools and equipment are our conduits for aura." – Ren keeps shooting when he is suddenly nocked back by the white snake and he falls to the ground making him to let go of his guns when he hits the floor- "you project yourself and your soul with fighting." – the black Grim snake snarls and launches at Ren and he scream "No!"

* * *

The scene changes back to Jaune and Pyrrha and after thinking about everything Pyrrha told him Jaune exclaimed "It's like a forcefield!"

"Yes, if you wanna look at it that way." Said Pyrrha with a smile

* * *

The scene changes back to Ren as the snake hisses and growls, Ren's Aura reverberates against the snake teeth as he is holding the snake off with his aura covered palms and then Ren screams and he breaks off the front teeth of the snake, having them on both his hands, the Grimm snake hoarse growled before launching itself at Ren before he moved out of the way and stabbed its eye with his recently broken off teeth, Ren does a movement before hitting the tooth deeper into the Grimm's as the other side of the head exploded by such force, and then Ren runs towards the White Grimm snake

* * *

The scene changes back to Pyrrha and Jaune "Now close your eyes and concentrate" said Pyrrha, the she then placed her hand on his cheek

"Uhh… okay." Said Jaune as he closes his eyes

Pyrrha concentrates and then she started glowing and soon after Jaune stared glowing, it was her Aura "… For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release you soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." Pyrrha finished and she let go of Jaune as he was still glowing, she appeared tired

"Pyrrha?" asked Jaune worried

"It's alright, I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." Said Pyrrha as she grins when she watches the cut on Jaune's cheek be healed quite rapidly, "You have a lot of it" she said with a smile

"Wow" Jaune said as he looks at his still glowing body, thanks to his Aura and soon the light fades away

* * *

Back with Ren, he is standing on the dead bodies of the two Grimm snakes with his weapons on his hands and then he slides them back into place in his sleeves, he started dusting himself off by patting his arms

"Qrrraaww! Qrrraaww" Ren heard someone make an animal noise, and when he looked behind him he saw Nora upside down hanging from the branch of a tree

"Heh, I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." Ren said with a smile to Nora

She just touches his nose slightly saying "Boop." And Ren smiles as he moves back a bit

* * *

At the Beacon cliff Ozpin is looking out to the forest as Glynda walk up behind him

"Our last pair has been formed, sir." She said as she looks at her scroll,l "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." She said as she shows different scenes of the two of them, "poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still… He's probably better off than Ms. Nikos." she said as she changes to Jaune and Pyrrha on her scroll

"Hmm…" hummed Ozpin as she turned to look at Glynda

"I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat, and I'm still curious about Mrs. Bee, his sudden transformation into that huge metallic creature that then turned into a VW Beetle, I wonder if that is his semblance or something else" said Glynda as she turns off her scroll "I guess we'll find out soon enough." She said, "At their current pace they should reach the temple within just a few minutes, Speaking of which What did you use as relics this year?" asked Glynda, as she turned to him "…Professor Ozpin?"

He just stands there looking at the forest before he hummed again

* * *

Back to Weiss and Ruby Weiss is seen walking around behind Ruby, as she just sits down on the floor, Weiss walks to Ruby's left

"It's definitely this way." She said before turning around "I mean… this way! it's definitely this way." She said walking to Ruby's right as she plays with a leaf, then she walked up to Ruby saying "Alright, it's official, we passed it"

Ruby just stands up and asks "Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

"Because I know exactly where we're going!" replied Weiss and Ruby crosses her arms as Weiss says "We're going to… the Forest Temple!"

"Ugh!" Ruby groaned

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are either!" said Weiss annoyingly

"Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!" Ruby told Weiss

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Weiss angrily

"It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!" yelled Ruby

"Ugh! Just keep moving." Said Weiss as she starts walking

Ruby then started imitating Weiss "Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Wah, watch where you're going!" Sais Ruby with a childish imitation of Weiss before asking "Why are you so bossy?" she asked mad

In that moment Weiss turned to look at her, "I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that." Said Weiss

"Stop treating me like a kid!" replied Ruby mad

"Stop acting like a kid!" said Weiss more angry than Ruby

"Well stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby yelled

"I'm not perfect!... Not yet." She then takes a step back before saying, "But I'm still leagues better then you." And then she walks away

"You don't even know me…" said Ruby with a frown

* * *

Back to Blake and Yang the two of them can be seen arriving at the Forest Temple

"Think this is it?" Yang asked Blake who just looked at her and then she walked down the hill towards the Temple

Once there they see that in some pedestals they can see what appeared to be chess pieces black and yellow

"Chess pieces?" asked Blake as she looks at one

"Some of them are missing." Replied Yang as she looks at an empty pedestal "looks like we weren't the first ones here." She added

"Well… I guess we should pick one" said Bake

* * *

Back with Jaune and Pyrrha they look at the entrance of a cave

"Think this is it?" asked Jaune before they enter said cave

They are walking with Jaune holding a torch with his left hand

"I'm not sure this is it…" commented Pyrrha before Jaune sighs and says

"Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for 5 more feet?" asked Jaune and the moment he finished saying that he trips and falls to the ground, the torch falls on what appeared to be water, turning said torch off, they are now in the dark, their eyes are the only things that can be seen in the dark "ow…" said Jaune as he stands back up

"Do you feel that?" Asked Pyrrha as she looks around

"Soul crushing regret?" asked Jaune

"No, it's… warm." Said Pyrrha as Jaune turns to look at her

* * *

With Yang and Blake, Yang is looking at a yellow Knight and she hums looking at it before saying

"How about a cute little pony?" asked Yang as she holds the chess piece and Blake Turns to look at Yang

"Sure" Blake simply said as she rolled her eyes and then smiling as she walks up to Yang and then she says

"That wasn't so hard." commented Yang to her partner

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Said Blake

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha keep walking inside the cave until they found something glowing

"That's the relic!" said Jaune with happiness as he tries to grab it but it backs away, "Hey! Bad relic!" said Jaune as he manages to take hold of it before saying "Gotcha!", when he is suddenly raised and brought closer to a shadowy figure

"Jaune…" said Pyrrha with worry

Suddenly Jaune sees how eight glowing red eyes look at him and he hears the Creature hissing

* * *

Jaune scream in horror and fear and his scream could be heard all the way to the temple where Yang and Blake are standing

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yelled Yang, "Blake did you hear that?" she asked her partner who looked worried as she is looking up

* * *

From the entrance of the cave Pyrrha is scene running out of it as Jaune's screams can still be heard when suddenly a giant Grimm scorpion burst out of the cave and Jaune could be heard screaming again and the Grimm roars

"AHHH! WHY? AHHH! PYRRHA!" Jaune scream as she is being moved around by the tail of the scorpion Grim that he is holding, he keeps screaming until he yells "THIS IS NOT THE RELIC! IT'S NOT! AHHH! DO SOMEHING"

"Jaune!, whatever you do! Don't let-" Pyrrha is suddenly cut off as she sees that the Grimm throws Jaune away and he is heard screaming, "…go." Pyrrha finished as she watches Jaune flying away, Pyrrha turns back to the Grimm as she hears it hissing at her before it growls, Pyrrha just scratches the back of her head with a smile before she ran away

* * *

Back to Yang and Blake, Yang asked her "what should we do?"

Yang looks up to the sky to see Ruby falling from the sky screaming "HEADS UP!"

* * *

Meanwhile Bumblebee had heard the screaming from Jaune and before he was sent flying away and he could hear Pyrrha running away from the Grimm in the distance, he decided to transform into his vehicle mode and give chase behind them but he was too far behind to actually reach her, and Bee could only hope that none of them die during this test

* * *

**Autor's note:**

**Hello everyone!, today i bring you chapter 9!, i hope you all like it! Bee has just been walking arround the forest on his robot mode making sure nobody sees him**


	10. Chapter 10: Players and Pieces

**I do not Own RWBY or Transformers, this fanfiction is only made for entretainment**

* * *

Chapter 10: Player and Pieces

* * *

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" and angry Weiss scream as she there is a lot of wind

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Replied Ruby

"I am so far beyond worrying!" replied Weiss angrily

"In a good way!?" asked Ruby

"In a bad way!" said Weiss, "In a very bad way!" she said once again

"Well, why don't we just jump!?" asked Ruby

"W-What are you, INSANE!?" said Weiss and when she turned to look at Ruby she saw she wasn't there anymore, "Oh, you insufferable little-!"

* * *

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we d-"asked Yang to her partner who is simply looking up to the sky and she points her finger up and when she noticed Blade doing that she looked up to the sky and she saw Ruby falling

"Heads up!" scream Ruby

As she is falling she was hit by Jaune in the air that came flying after he was thrown away by the Grimm scorpion or Death stalker, and then they crashed onto a tree

Ruby was dizzy as she could see stars and she asks, "What was that?" and then she shakes her head to wake herself up

"Ahem" Jaune said and as Ruby looked up at him she saw he was upside-down dangling from a branch above her and Ruby was just laying against the tree, "Hey Ruby."

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang as she looks at the tree

"I-"Yang was about to reply when they hear a Grimm growling, and they also see trees falling

And from out the trees they see an Ursa came out of there and they heard a explosion coming from behind said Ursa being followed by a voice "Yeehaw!" and suddenly the grim fell to the ground dead as the orange haired girl called Nora fell out of the head

She stud up and said "Aww. it's broken" she said sadden and then stud on top of the Ursa's head "Eeeew…" and then Ren came out from the back

"Nora?" Ren looked tired and kind of scared "Please…. don't ever do that again", When Ren looked up he saw that Nora was missing and he is quickly looking around

"Ooooo…" said Nora as she looks at a rook and then she grabs it and she started saying with a singing voice "I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!" she was happy

"NORA!" yelled an angry Ren and Nora came back to reality

Nora giggles "Coming Ren!" as she makes a salute and then she goes with Ren happily jumping

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" asked Blake

"I-" Yang was about to say when she was cut off by another Grimm Growling and more trees falling and from the forest Pyrrha can be seen running as the Deathstalker is chasing behind her

The Death Stalker was about to attack her but she jumped in between its claws and when she landed she made a roll on the ground and she keeps running

"Jaune!" yelled Pyrrha as she looks at where he landed

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled back

"Wow!" said Ruby as she gets up and jumps out the tree

"Ruby!" said Jaune as she sees Ruby jumping off

Ruby lands on the floor and she does a roll when she reaches the floor and then stands up

"Ruby?" Yang asked as she looks at her sister

"Yang!" said Ruby and they were about to hug each other when suddenly Nora appeared out of nowhere between them stopping each other from hugging

"Nora!" she said with happiness

As Pyrrha keeps running Blake then asks

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" and as Blake finishes Yang could be seen getting angrier

And then she exploded in anger as his hair starts burning and Yang's eyes turned red "I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?" she yelled as she looks at everyone, Ren finally reached Nora who was behind Blake and the two sisters

Tick tick tick Ding!

"Um… Yang?" Said Ruby as she points up to the sky an Blake just keep looking up and Yang just sighs

Weiss can be seen holding by the nail of a Nevermore on the sky

"How could you leave me!?" she yelled from the Nevermore

"I said 'Jump'…" said Ruby as Yang, Nora, Ren and Blake could be seen looking up to the sky

"She's gonna fall." Said Blake

"She'll be fine." Said Ruby

"She's falling" said Ren

And true to his words Weiss could be seen falling, Jaune was finally able to get on his feet and he smiled as he saw Weiss falling, and so Jaune decided to jump out of the tree to catch her and he does catch her in the air

"Just dropping in?" said Jaune with a smile, Weiss just looks at him and then he looks down and he looked down and he realizes his mistake "Oh god…" and now they are holding each other in fear and they started falling "Noooo!"

Jaune fell face first on the ground, and Weiss then fell on him unharmed and she simply said sarcastically "My hero." She is looking at her nails

"My back…" said Jaune in pain, and Pyrrha can be seen still running away from the Deathstalker on the background

Pyrrha suddenly gets hit and she lands on the ground in front of Ruby and the others

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we just need Bee so we can die together!" said Yang

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby suddenly ran towards the deathslatker

"Ruby!" said Yang as Ruby tried to attack it but she wasn't able to do any damage

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" she turned back to see the Deathstalker looking at her, he shoots it and tries to get away, the Grimm roars, Ruby is running as fast as she can

"RUBY!" Yelled Yang as she starts running towards Ruby

The nevermore could also be seen chasing Ruby when suddenly said Nevermore send an attack where lots and lots of feathers of the Nevermore started going towards her and they were stabbed onto the ground, and one of them stabbed right into Ruby's cape, the rest of the wings continued going beyond Ruby and Yang had to stop, Ruby is trying to free herself and get her cape unstuck

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang told her as she was worried for her little sister

"I'm trying!" said Ruby as she keeps pulling her cape the Deathstalker soon reached her and it was about to attack her, Ruby just watched in fear

"RUBY!" yelled Yang in horror

Weiss was about to jump in to save Ruby when suddenly from the trees they heard something that sounded like metal shifting

Bee was arriving and when he noticed the others he started transforming into his robot mode, and then he turns back to Human after he jumped

And they saw Bee in a full armor that was colored black and yellow, what was odd was that some parts of it looked like car parts,

Bee transformed his Right hand onto a Gun and then he started shooting the Deathstalker as he makes a blade appear on his left arm as he continued running towards it and then he was in front of Ruby and he transformed his canon back to his hand the blade went back inside his arm and he stopped the strike of the Deathstalker with his metallic hands, he had a head mask on and he looked towards Ruby, his bright glowing blue eyes can be seen through the crystals of his mask, it looked like a Bee

Everyone just looked at Bumblebee in shock, he then pushes the Deathstalker's golden stinger, he pulls out the giant feather from the ground freeing Ruby and he Points her to the others, which meant that he was telling her to go with the others, he looked back to the Deathstalker and transformed his right hand back to his canon and he shoots at it, making Grimm to groan in pain as Bee's energon filled bullets are causing more damage than any dust filled bullets,

Ruby ran towards yang with a smile, she was safe and Yang just hugs Ruby tightly

"So happy you're okay!" Yang said with happiness

Bumblebee managed to make the Grimm back away in pain and he runs back towards the others, Ruby and Yang followed him back to the others, he Keeps shooting at the Deathstalker and Weiss just looks at him confused by the amount of damage Bee is doing on the Scorpion Grimm

"uh, guys? That thing is circling ack." Said Jaune as he points at the Nevermore coming back "what do we do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our Objective is right in front of us." Weiss said

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby said and Weiss just grins and Bee just nodded "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Said Jaune as Ruby proceeded to grab the other remaining yellow knight

As Jaune Grabs the remaining yellow Rook

Bee looks around looking for a piece and suddenly at the center of the temple another pedestal rose with a crystal Knight chess piece, he looks at it, he then grabs it and goes back to the others

The Deathstalker was now starting to move towards them after it stopped being in pain

"Time we left" Said Ren

"Right" said Ruby, "Let's go!" and everyone else followed behind her, Yang just stays back looking at her sister and Blake stops as she looks at her and goes up to her

"What is it?" Blake asked

Ruby gets on a rock and she looks back and makes a movement that says that she follows them

"Nothing" Yang just said with a smile and she runs behind the others, and Blake just smiles before she goes with the others

* * *

Once near the bridge at the edge of Beacon's cliff, the students hide behind some pillars, as the nevermore flies above them and it sets itself at the tower of the bridge and the Grimm screech

"Well that's great!" Said Yang angrily

Jaune looks behind them to see that the Deathstalker was getting closer as it pushes the trees out of its way "Oh man RUN!" said Jaune as he runs towards the bridge with Pyrrha behind him, soon followed by the others, with Bee going behind them,

The Deathstalker screeched once more before sending a barrage of feathers "Nora distract it!" said Ren as the come out from behind the pillar and they doge the Nevermore's feathers and Nora starts shooting her grenades, the canisters had pink dust inside them and had a heart shape on the tip of it, it hit the nevermore in the face and the grenade produced a pink blast

The Nevermore starter flying away, Nora keeps shooting, she noticed it and she screams when suddenly Ren, Blake and Bumblebee appeared out from the sides and they hit the Deathstalker with their blades, a Glyph appeared under Nora and Weiss lands besides her, she grabs her hand and then she jumps away

As Jaune and Pyrrha keep running Pyrrha looks behind her to see Bumblebee, Blake and Ren running away from the Deathstalker as he starts transforming his right hand into a canon

"Go, go!" said Pyrrha as she stopped and turned around when she came to a stop as Jaune continued Running, the others ran past her as she starts firing her riffle at the Grimm to give them some distance, Ren jumps and makes a roll when he hits the floor turns back and starts shooting at the Grimm as well, Blake jumped to the bridge with in front of her, Pyrrha and Ren turned around and started running, Bee turns back and starts shooting at the Deathstalker making t to take a few steps back in pain

The Nevermore is now coming back and it was about to crash onto the bridge, bee sees this, he grabs Ren and threw him back making Pyrrha to go back with him as the Nevermore crashes onto the bridge, and flies away with Bee on its back, Jaune fell on the other side of the bridge, he looks back and he could see Pyrrha, Ren and Blake trying to hold the Deathstalker back, Blake is suddenly hit and she falls on the floor, Ren goes up to the Deathstalker to attack it

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" said Jaune

"Let's do this!" said Nora

Yeah, but, uh… I can't make that jump" said Jaune

Nora chuckles and she pushes Jaune back and then she turns her Magnhild from grenade launcher to hammer

"Oh Wait!" said Jaune and Nora suddenly hit the edge of the broken bridge making it tilt and send Jaune flying to the other side "no, no, no, NO!"

Nora looks at him and she fires her weapon sending her flying to the other side, "AH! SMASH!" she yelled with a grin as she hit the already injured Deathstalker in the head, the grim was about to hit her with the golden stinger and fired a grenade again sending her back to avoid the stinger and she land on the ground, and she accidentally pushed Blake off the edge of the bridge, she could see the Nevermore being shoot at by Yang and Ruby, but she could also see Bumblebee firing at the Grimm from on top of its back

Blake grabbed her weapon gambol shroud and she fired her blade gun that was linked to the other gun by a large black ribbon one of the blades hit the side of the bridge and she swings to the other side and up to the nevermore, she starts slashing at the nevermore with her blade, and runs along the back, she could see some smoke coming from some holes on the skin of the nevermore after Bee shot it, Bee sees Blake and he follows her after she jumped off the Nevermore, she landed on a broken pillar as Bee landed besides Ruby, the grim circles back to attack them and Blake jumps off the pillar and lands besides Yang

"It's tougher than it looks!, But Bumblebee's bullets appear to make more damage on it than ours!" said Blake

"Oh yeah? Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang replied as she unfolds Ember Celica

Ruby looks at the Nevermore, Ruby unfolds Cresent Rose, Blake takes out her blade out of its sheath and it folds into a gun, Bee transforms his right hand into his plasma canon, Weiss grabs Myrtenaster, and all of them started shooting at the Nevermore, most of their shoots don't hit it, and it crashes against the pillars of dome they were standing on

The four girls can be seen jumping off the rubble and the bridge's pillars, all of them using their own weapons and abilities to get back on the bridge, Bee keeps jumping higher and he could be seen running out of anywhere to jump from

Ruby and Weiss reached one side, Yang reached the one behind them and Blake reached the one in front of them, Blake sees that Bee needs help and threw Gambol Shroud like a grappling hook Bee managed to grab one side as she holds the other, and Bee swings around and lands besides her

"None of this is working" said Weiss

Ruby looks around, she sees Yang firing from a pillar at the Nevermore and she looks the other way towards Blake and Bee, she saw how Bee grabbed Blake's hand he started spinning around and then he threw Blake to the other side still holding one of her blades, and in the air she bulled be up with it as the two blades are connected by a black ribbon and he is sent in the air with Blake, Both of them land on the same spot, in front of Weiss and Ruby, Ruby looks at Blake's weapons

"I have a plan!" said Ruby as Weiss turned to look at her "cover me!" said Ruby as she goes with Blake, Weiss nods and proceeds to attack the nevermore

With Jaune and the others they are seen still fighting the Deathstalker, and said Grim managed to damage the part of bride that they are standing on that keep them connected to the edge of the cliff, it bridge started tilting and Jaune said

"we gotta move!" everyone nodded as they start running towards the Grimm

The Grimm tries to attack them with its right claw but its stopped by Pyrrha's shield she transforms her rifle onto he spear and slice at the face of the Grimm, with its left claw he was going to attack Pyrrha but Jaune got to her side and covered her with his shield, She jumped over Jaune and stabbed the claw of the Deathstalker making it to take a step back

Ren runs up to it and shoots at it, the grim attacks with its golden stinger, Ren doges the stinger and holds onto it as the Grimm pulls it back, with Ren still holding onto it, he gets on the back of the tail and he starts shooting a the joint of the stinger and the tail, the Grimm roars in pain and it attacks Jaune and Pyrrha with its claws, and the blocked it with their shields, sending them back as Nora starts shooting her grenades, after that Pyrrha throws her spear at the Grimm's face, stabbing it on one of its eyes

Ren is suddenly thrown back by the Grimm, "REN!" screamed Nora as she sees Ren flying towards a pillar before he hit it and fell to the ground

Jaune stands up and he sees how the stinger is barely holding onto the Grimm's tail and he yells "Pyrrha!"

"Done!" she said as she throws her shield at the Deathstalker and with her shield she cut the stinger off making it fall so it can be stabbed on the Grimm's head

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune told Nora as she looks at her

"Head's up!" she said as she jumped and landed on Pyrrha's shield after she placed it over her head, Pyrrha Jumps and Nora uses a grenade to go higher, she giggles as she is in the air and when she started falling she shoot another grenade sending her faster to the ground and she starts doing multiple spins and she hits the Grimm on the stinger, stabbing it deeper into its skull, also sending Jaune and Pyrrha to the other side with the help of the tilting bridge, they are sent above the Grimm as Pyrrha manages to grab her spear, Nora fires another grenade she is sent forward to where Pyrrha and Jaune landed making the Deathstalker to fall off to its death

Jaune falls on its back on the ground, Nora on her butt and Pyrrha falls on her knees and Ren came up to them tired and in pain before he collapsed on the floor, the other three stud back up again and turned around to see Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Bumblebee and Yang still fighting the Nevermore who appeared to be weaker thanks to Bee's weapon

Yang shoots at the Grimm making it angry and he goes at her, she jumps and landed on its mouth as she started shooting at it, keeping the mouth open with one hand on the top and her legs on the bottom, "I! Hope! You're! Hung-ry!" she yelled as she keeps firing inside its mouth, and she look back to see the side of the cliff and she jumped off the mouth of the Nevermore and she landed on the bridge as the Grimm slams itself against the side of the cliff

It falls on the bridge, and it stands up, Yang runs back to the others as Weiss is seen going past her and as the Grimm tries to fly away she freezes its tail trapping it there and then she goes back to the others, Bee is on the right side pillar as Blake is on the left side pillar, Blake throws her weapon and Bee grabs it, holding it in place, Ruby jumps on it and it stretches like a sling shoot, Weiss made her Glyph appear and turned it black and its now bellow Ruby, she used it to lock her in place

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Commented Weiss

"Think you can make the shoot?" asked Ruby

"Hmph. Can i?" Weiss asked with a grin

Ruby was confused, and she turned to look at Weiss "Can-?"

"Of course I can!" Weiss said annoyed

Ruby nods as she recharges Cresent Rose and Weiss turned her Glyph from black to red as it send Ruby flying faster Towards the flying Grimm, with Cresent Rose as a scythe she managed to get the grim by the neck as she keeps firing to keep her momentum, and she managed to pin the grim against the Clift side, once she landed on the Clift side Weiss made a road of Glyphs appear under and In front Ruby, Ruby starts running to the top as she fires Cresent Rose, when Ruby reaches the Top, the nevermore doesn't continues moving with Ruby, Ruby made a final shoot and she cut the Nevermore's head off, finally killing the Grimm

From where the others are standing the dead body of the Grimm is seen falling to the bottom of the Cliff

"Wow" said Jaune amazed by what he saw, Pyrrha and Nora looking amazed by what they did

Weiss walks besides Yang as Bee and Blake jumped off the pillars they were on

"Well. That was a thing" Said Yang as she looks at Weiss and then at Bee who smiled at her

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team CRLD[Cardinal] Led by… Cardin Winchester" everyone clapped, Team CRLD walk of the stage as Jaune, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha walk up to the stage

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the White rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team JNPR[Juniper]" everyone clapped as Nora hugged Ren with excitement "Lead by… Jaune Arc!" said Ozpin

"Huh?" said Jaune as he turned to look at Ozpin with shock and Pyrrha turned to look at Jaune with a smile on her face, "L-Led by?" Said Jaune not able to believe it

"Congratulations, young man." Said Ozpin with a smile

Jaune was to distracted trying to wrap his head around the revelation of him being leader that when Pyrrha hit him as a congratulation he fell to the ground, everyone could be heard laughing, Pyrrha just smile slightly, Team JNPR walked off the stage

"And finally. Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long and Bumblebee, The four of you girls retrieved the white knight pieces, and BumbleBee retrieved a special crystal knight piece, which let him chose in what team he wants to be in, and he chose yours, and as so. From this day forward, You will work together as… Team RWBBY[Ruby]. Lead by…" Ozpin was looking between Bumblebee and Ruby with a smile "Ruby Rose" he finished and Weiss was shocked that she wasn't selected for Team leader and she turned to look at Ruby who was very surprised

Everyone clapped and Yang hugged her sister saying "I'm so proud of you!" she said with happiness as be just patted Ruby's back with a smile as he gives her a thumbs up

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an…" he looked towards Ruby and Bee "interesting year."

* * *

**Autor's note:**

**Hello everyone!, im back!, sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter, i got busy with life but im back!, and here it is!**


	11. Chapter 11: The badge and The Burden

**I do not Own RWBY or Transformers, this fanfiction is only made for entretainment**

* * *

Chapter 11: The badge and the Burden

* * *

The night after they were given their teams Weiss could be heard voicing her opinions of Bumblebee being the only boy in a team of only girls, and she was kind of treating him that if he did something to her that she would personally strangle him

To everyone's surprise when she told all of that he just pointed at himself confused, clearly not knowing or understanding what Weiss was even talking about, so what he did was just to change into his sleep wear in the bathroom and after that he laid down on his bed fatly falling asleep

Weiss was still frustrated with Bee and Ruby, but decided to ignore it for the night

Hours later Bee woke up scared, after having the same nightmare of last time, he was confused, and he remembered how his body changed from human to giant Robot, just like the one he saw in his dream but with actual car parts he has seen, Bee noticed that everyone was still asleep and it was quite early still, so he took a shower as silently as he can changed into his uniform, and walked away to try and get some breakfast for his team

* * *

Hours later the sun had raised and it was a calm and bright morning as, Weiss is seen sleeping on her bed, she wakes up and she sits up and yawns, Ruby gets closer to Weiss and she blows her Whistle scarring Weiss making her fall of her bed

"Gah!" she scream as she fell

"Goooood morning team RWBBY!" Ruby said with a smile

"What in the world is wrong with you?" asked Weiss

"Now that You're awake we can officially begin our first order of business" Said Ruby with a smile

"Excuse me?" asked Weiss confused

"Decorating!" said Yang with a smile with a lot of stuff on her arms and Blake on her side

"What?" asked Weiss

"We still have to unpack." Explained Blake, Bumblebee was entering the room with trays of food, and when he entered he saw Blake's Luggage opened, with everything inside of it fell on the floor "And clean." She finished after that happened, Bee placed the food on a nearby desk

Weiss was unimpressed, and Ruby blow her whistle once again, making fall to the ground startle

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Bee, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun the first mission. Banzai!" she said with a grin with an arm in the air

"Banzai!" Scream Yang and Blake with happiness doing the same behind Ruby,

Bumblebee was looking at them as he is eating his cereal and then does the same motion the other three did with a smile as he keeps munching on the cereal, and the four of then turned slightly to the right

Weiss was still on the ground and she simply sigh at all of this

* * *

Once with Weiss fully clothed, everyone started moving everything around Yang putting posters and Weiss putting paintings, and Blake was putting her books on the bookshelf but when she grabbed a book with the title of ninjas of love she panicked and had it closed to her chest, once finished, they look at what they have done and they saw it was a huge mess, but Bee's corner where his bed and stuff is looks much better than whatever they did

"This isn't going to work." Said Weiss

"It is a bit cramped." Commented Blake

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Said Yang,

Bee is sitting on his bed eating an apple with a smile as he looks at them wondering what they would do

"Or we could ditch the beds." Ruby gasped "An replace them with bunk beds!" she said with happiness

"Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Commented Weiss to Ruby's idea

"And super awesome!" Said Yang with excitement in her voice

"It does seems efficient." Added Blake

Bee shrugged, he wasn't that interested in their plans but he was willing to help them out if they needed it, and true to what Yang and Blake said, the bunk beds where perfect

"Well, we should put it to a vote." Said Weiss

They all turned to look at Bumblebee and they saw him calmly eating,

"Ha, I think we just did."

he nodded at them and gave thumbs up, Blake gave a thumbs up too, Yang putted her fingers like if she was in a rock and roll concert, and Weiss looked at Ruby angrily

They suddenly moved, and lots of construction noises could be heard once finished they were all standing in front of the door and ruby said

"Objective complete!" Ruby smiled

A bed was being held by ropes from the ceiling while the other was supported by a bunch of books that Blake owned, Bee was unsure about the structure of the bunk beds but he was the one that made the numbers and deduced that the beds would be usable for now, they just needed to tight up the ropes once each month and for the books to make sure they don't move until they get the wood they need

"Alright, our second order of business is!..." she said with happiness before she found herself on her bed with an open notebook on her lap "classes… Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9:00 we've gotta be-"

Bee's eyes widened when he looked at his scroll and he started walking out of the door, and once outside he heard how Weiss yelled at the others because it was already 8:55, Be started running as fast as he could and he was being followed by Weiss far behind, the other three girls poked their heads out of the door, as the members of their sister team, Team JNPR poked their head out

"Uhh, t-t-to, to class!" Ruby said as they entered back inside the room and ran after them,

Team JNPR fell on each other and Jaune got up before starting to run saying "we're gonna be late!"

* * *

Outside Ozpin and Glynda are seen walking and they see Team RWBBY and JNPR running to their class with Bumblebee extremely ahead of his friends, as they see them running, Glynda just looked at her watch and Ozpin simply sipped coffee from his mug

* * *

"Monsters! Demons… Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as prey" Peter Port , and old teacher with a large mustache was talking to his students

Ruby could be heard snoring, Weiss can be seen writing, Bee is sitting between Yang and Weiss and Blake is besides Yang

The man laugh when he finished his sentence and this made Ruby wake up, nobody was impressed by the man, and so he continued "Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses…" clicking of the tongue could be heard as he winked at Yang

"uhh…." Yang simply said not knowing what to do or say

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why…. The very world!" Peter said

Bee just keep looking at the man unimpressed, and every student heard a boy exclaim with happiness "Eyyy-yeah!" and when he finished he sat back down, Be chuckled slightly as he rolled his eyes

"That is what you are trying to become. But first, a story" Peter said and he started talking, Bee by the point he said story he had already tuned out the man's voice and he could only hear him go "blah, blah blah" he sigh softly and he turned to look at his fellow Teammates, he could see Ruby scribbling something on a piece of paper

Bee saw how Weiss also noticed and then ignored Ruby to pay attention again to Professor Port, Bee just keep ignoring the man, Weiss then looked at Ruby when she heard her giggling, Weiss turned to and Ruby showed her drawing of a very childish looking and really fat Professor Port

Bee when he saw the drawing he started chuckling, with Yang and Ruby laughing, as Weiss looks at Ruby angrily

Peter clears his throat and everyone in team RWBY turned to look at him, he had an eyebrow raised, before he continued, and then he does a Bow, Bee interested starts listening to the man as he looks at Weiss and Ruby

"The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honorable." Said Peter, Be could see Ruby holding a book with a pencil that was standing on one finger with an apple on top, Bee also watches as Weiss seems to be getting more angry, "A true huntsman must be dependable" the man continued as Ruby can now be seen sleeping slightly, "A true huntsman must be strategic… Well-educated… and wise" Peter said and as he said that Bee could see how Ruby picks her nose with her pointer finger, he was more confused and he saw Weiss angrily shaking in her spot, and so he moved away a bit, "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port finally asked

Weiss' hand shoots up "I do sir-!"

"Well then, let's find out." Peter said as growling could be heard from a cage nearby "step forward, and face your opponent."

* * *

**Autors note:**

**Hello everyone!, welcome back!, here is chapter 11, i hope you guys like it**


End file.
